Unforgettable
by Lady Bee
Summary: O esquecimento nem sempre é uma opção para os problemas que nos recusamos a resolver.
1. Prólogo: Antes no nascer do sol

Ele poderia sentir o frio vento que anunciava o nascer do sol, se tudo não estivesse tão confuso em sua mente. Os passos que eu dava simplesmente seguiam o caminho de sempre, mas dessa vez ele não notava absolutamente nada. Havia apenas os tons róseos do alvorecer, tingindo o gélido azul cinzento do mar. As ondas pareciam cantar naquela manha.

_**Um ano antes...**_

_A noite ia alta e ele permanecia acordado como sempre. Tamborilava os dedos na escrivaninha e tentava escrever alguma coisa decente, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Três longos anos longe de qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma referencia de casa, se é que algum dia ele teve._

_Por sorte seu relatório poderia esperar alguns dias, já que ele não tinha a menor vontade de continuar com aquilo. Poderia chamar de gota d'água, mas naquele momento se sentir sozinho era algo de que não precisava._

_Pegou suas coisas e saiu. Fazia uns quinze graus lá fora, o vento incomodava, mas ele precisava de um trago naquele momento. O estomago estava vazio, teria de passar em algum lugar para resolver isso, não estava disposto a perder a sobriedade nos primeiros goles._

_Entrou no mercado. Caminhava meio distraído entre as prateleiras e mantinha a mente o mais vazia possível. Acabou esbarrando em alguém, mas não olhou. Ouviu o barulho suave de um envelope caindo. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo. O remetente era uma mulher, mas não havia destinatário. O nome era Magnólia Willburn, achou o nome bonito._

_Tinha certeza de que o envelope pertencia a quem havia esbarrado nele. Foi até o gerente e pediu para q anunciassem que ele havia encontrado o envelope. Não demorou muito e ela entrou na saleta. Ruiva, mediana, olhos castanhos, algumas sardas no rosto, tinha a sensação de que já a conhecia. Ela agradeceu e pegou o envelope, logo em seguida deu as costas em direção à saída._

_Aquela visão o deixou perturbado por algum motivo. Deixou o lugar às pressas, na esperança de encontra-la antes que deixasse o mercado. Ela já estava do lado de fora quando ele finalmente a alcançou._

_Você é Magnólia Willburn?- ele perguntou segurando o braço dela._

_De certa forma... Sim.- ela o olhou surpresa._

_É um belo nome...- ele ficou um tanto sem jeito._

_Não é meu nome, infelizmente.- ela sorriu de leve ao ver o desentendimento no rosto dele.- É um pseudônimo, para um livro que estou escrevendo. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley. É um prazer conhece-lo.- aquele nome! Depois de tantos anos, era ela..._

_Daniel Malcom.- ele se apresentou tentando não mostrar a surpresa e a satisfação que sentia ao reencontra-la.- Você disse que escreve livros?_

_Sim...- ela falou um pouco constrangida._

_A noite está um pouco fria. Gostaria de me acompanhar numa bebida?- ele não estava disposto a perde-la de vista novamente._

_Seria uma boa idéia.- ela simplesmente sorriu diante daquele estranho. Caminharam até um pub próximo dali._

_Entraram no estabelecimento e procuraram uma mesa próxima à lareira, num canto mais quieto do bar. Ele puxou a cadeira e ofereceu a ela. Ela se sentou e eles permaneceram de frente um pro outro em silencio por alguns minutos._

_Desculpe, acho que devo estar sendo muito inconveniente, não é?- ele perguntou sem jeito, de fato não esperava encontra-la daquela maneira, não sabia nem mesmo o que falar._

_De maneira alguma.- ela sorriu gentilmente – Por que eu pensaria isso?- ele sorriu aliviado. Ao menos ela não havia perdido a capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir à vontade._

_Já sabemos o nome um do outro, por que não fala um pouco sobre você?- ele pediu com todo cavalheirismo que se lembrava de ter. - O que você gosta de fazer?_

_Nada de mais, ler, escrever, assistir a um bom filme. – ela falava com uma simplicidade que ele desconhecia, ela estava mais serena. - Mas a minha distração favorita é ver a lua._

_Realmente, é sempre bom ver a lua...- ficou satisfeito, ela ainda se lembrava._

_E você, do que gosta?- os grandes olhos castanhos estavam totalmente focados nele. Incrível como sentia falta daquilo. Depois de alguns segundos despertou do feitiço que aqueles olhos lhe lançavam_

_Do mar... Gosto de ver o sol nascer no mar. Sempre vejo quando estou saindo do trabalho. No mais, gosto de ouvir musica._

_Você trabalha em que?_

_Trabalho com esportes._

_Como?- ela perguntou com intuito de que ele fosse mais claro._

_Uma empresa de artigos esportivos. - viu a satisfação nos olhos dela. - Você trabalha?_

_Não, só estudo._

_Deixe-me adivinhar... Medica?- ela riu._

_E você acertou a minha segunda opção.- ela sorriu – No momento eu sou uma escritora por tentativa. Faço escrita criativa._

_Eu faço administração de empresas mágicas. Desculpe perguntar, mas quantos anos você tem?_

_Vinte e três. E você?_

_Vinte e cinco. Você é daqui?_

_Não, sou de Londres._

_Então você mora perto do poder ..._

_Não me orgulho disso, detesto a politicagem que acontece por lá inevitavelmente._

_Entendo. Mora com seus pais?_

_Não vejo meus pais a algum tempo. E com um pouco de sorte vou me mudar para uma cidade menor, algum lugar no campo. Acho que nunca ouviu falar de Godric Hollow, não é? - ele desanimou por um momento, ela ainda não havia esquecido aquela idéia maluca. Depois de tantos anos ela ainda pensava nele._

_Não, nunca, mas torço por você._

_Sabe, eu não venho à Bath faz uns sete anos, estou meio surpresa com a cidade._

_Parece até brincadeira, mas eu cheguei há uma semana pra trabalhar aqui. - ele sorriu da maneira mais sincera possível, não se lembrava do quanto era bom ser ele mesmo._

_Entreteram-se na conversa por duas horas e pareciam imperturbáveis. Em momento algum o assunto deu sinais de escassez e caso acontecesse ele seria capaz de ficar calado durante séculos, apenas contemplando-a. Tudo parecia o mais perfeito quadro surreal e aos poucos ele se afogava na mesma certeza que um dia o arruinara, mas desta vez ele tinha uma chance de fazer tudo dar certo, devia isso a ela e a ele mesmo._

_Quando julgava sua noite perfeita, o destino pareceu querer brincar ainda mais com a euforia que ele sentia. Cada canto daquele pub foi preenchido com um som tão familiar quanto o rosto dela. Lembrou-se da promessa que fizera e agora estava ali para cumpri-la, ao som da canção deles. Dessa vez ele não iria embora._

_Adoro essa musica...- ela comentou como se não esperasse que ele ouvisse._

_É uma estranha coincidência. Também é a minha favorita.- ele sorriu – Posso te fazer um pedido?_

_Pode..._

_Eu sei que faz pouco tempo, mas... Eu sinto que você já faz parte da minha vida, de maneira irremediável. Por favor, prometa que nunca irá sair dela._

_Eu...prometo..._

_**Na praia, no mesmo ano...**_

_Você tinha razão, Danny. É lindo.- ela se aconchegou mais nos braços dele. Ele a apertou com força._

_Lindo e só nosso, pra sempre...- o sol nascia preguiçoso, colorindo um céu apaixonado para eles._

--------*--------

_COMO VOCE PODE?- ela gritava enquanto as lagrimas corriam pelo rosto claro - Com que direito você se aproveitou dessa situação?!_

_Ginny, calma...- ele tentava inutilmente conter a histeria dela. Ele tentava manter a própria cabeça em ordem enquanto passava as mãos seguidas vezes pelos cabelos.- Vamos conversar..._

_CONVERSAR? Você é um crápula! Como você pode se aproveitar disso?- ela se encolhia no canto do sofá, como uma criança perdida._

_Ginny... deixa eu explicar..- ele se aproximou cautelosamente dela, o que a fez se encolher mais ainda._

_Eu não tinha memória e você FINGIU SER OUTRA PESSOA! Daniel Malcom! BELO NOME PRA ESCONDER TANTOS CRIMES, DRACO MALFOY! Fique com seus pecados e suas mentiras, eu não vou ficar nem um minuto a mais aqui.- ela pegou sua sacola e rumou em direção a porta._

_Ginny, espere... Não faça isso!_

_Eu quis esquecer você, Draco. Só que esse seu egoísmo não consegue entender isso. Eu sacrifiquei a minha memória pra não ter de conviver com a lembrança de cada sofrimento que você me fez passar._

_Gina! NÃO!- ela fechou a porta de uma vez._

Ele havia implorado, mas, da mesma maneira que havia feito no passado, ela também quebrou a promessa. Ela havia ido e dessa vez estava determinada a nunca mais botar os olhos nele. Ginevra tinha razão, ele fora egoísta. Foi uma escolha dela, esquecer de tudo o que ele havia feito, mas ele sentia que ainda existia dentro dela uma parcela ínfima daquele sentimento irracional.

Não havia mais sentido no nascer do sol, já que era dela que provinha a beleza daquele momento. Ela saiu batendo a porta, mas com uma força tão grande que acabou não conseguindo o resultado desejado. A porta continuou aberta e ele foi atrás dela, perseguindo um sonho vermelho, um passado obscuro, um futuro cinzento numa noite fria.


	2. Ausência

_**Eu deixarei que morra em mim  
o desejo de amar os teus olhos que são doces  
Porque nada te poderei dar  
senão a mágoa de me veres eternamente exausto  
No entanto a tua presença  
é qualquer coisa como a luz e a vida  
E eu sinto que em meu gesto  
existe o teu gesto e em minha voz a tua voz  
Não te quero ter porque em meu ser tudo estaria terminado  
Quero só que surjas em mim  
como a fé nos desesperados  
Para que eu possa levar  
uma gota de orvalho  
nesta terra amaldiçoada  
Que ficou sobre a minha carne  
como nódoa do passado  
Eu deixarei...  
tu irás e encostarás a tua face em outra face  
Teus dedos enlaçarão outros dedos  
e tu desabrocharás para a madrugada.  
Mas tu não saberás que quem te colheu fui eu,  
porque eu fui o grande íntimo da noite.  
Porque eu encostei minha face na face da noite  
e ouvi a tua fala amorosa.  
Porque meus dedos enlaçaram os dedos da névoa  
suspensos no espaço.  
E eu trouxe até mim a misteriosa essência do teu abandono desordenado.  
Eu ficarei só  
como os veleiros nos pontos silenciosos.  
Mas eu te possuirei como ninguém  
porque poderei partir.  
E todas as lamentações do mar,  
do vento, do céu, das aves, das estrelas  
Serão a tua voz presente,  
a tua voz ausente,  
a tua voz serenizada.**_

_**Ausência, de Viníciu de Moraes**_

Eram passos sinuosos em meio à neve. Para trás as luzes da cidade à meia-noite. Para trás uma vida indesejada. Os carros cortavam a noite como uma navalha, moviam o ar num zumbido preciso, tudo no seu devido lugar, tudo menos ela.

O ar gelado entrava dolorido nos pulmões. As mãos débeis mantinham se dentro dos bolsos na tentativa de buscar algum calor. Uma atitude inútil quando tudo a sua volta perde o sentido. Para certas pessoas o mundo parece uma opção, mas esse não era o caso. Sabia que aquele sossego abençoado não duraria para sempre, mas que fosse infinito naquele momento, ao menos naquele momento.

Sentia falta de um vazio pleno e confortável, do limbo aconchegante que somente a alienação concedida pode promover. Muitas vezes é mais cômodo ignorar tudo o que há de errado na vida e contentar-se com uma ou outra regalia. Uma cama quente, um prato de comida, uma noite de sono tranqüilo, mas do que serve tudo isso se não há um motivo para esperar o próximo dia? Não tinha respostas, nem sabia se as queria de fato. Afinal, o que havia de real em tudo aquilo?

Forte, muitos diriam. Talvez ela realmente fosse isso. Havia sobrevivido a tanta coisa, a tanta dor, e provara para o mundo que era capaz. Capaz de que? Ela ainda preferia a sensação do fim, ou do começo. Aqueles bem ditos instantes em que simplesmente ignorava e desconhecia a si própria. Daria tudo pela sensação de vazio pleno ao invés do tumulto doloroso de agora. Os carros continuavam e ela sabia que em um deles estaria a sua outra parte.

Outra parte, duplo, sombra, era isso o que ele era, não é mesmo? Ou seriam esses nomes apenas uma maneira de justificar aquela presença sempre constante e sempre inconveniente? Não sabia mais como justificar tanto tempo. Preferia deixar tudo para trás, mesmo tendo aquela certeza intima de que seria em vão.

O barulho de pneus e a aproximação do veiculo. Não virou o rosto para ver do que se tratava, no fundo já sabia.

Entra dentro do carro!- a ordem veio macia e firme, como sempre fora àquela voz. Ela ignorou e continuou seguindo. O carro acompanhava os passos dela, numa esperança vã de que ela acatasse a ordem. Aos poucos ele perdia a paciência. – Entra logo!- a única coisa que ela se dignou a fazer foi encara-lo com seus olhos vazios. Os carros que vinham atrás buzinavam e seus condutores mostravam-se nervosos. Ele não estava com paciência para o transito, não naquele dia.- PASSA POR CIMA! – foi a resposta aos veículos – Entra logo na merda do carro! Precisamos conversar! – Ela seguia indiferente, diante disso ele não teve escolha. Parou o carro junto ao meio fio e desceu. Sem a menor cerimônia agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou até o carro e jogou-a lá dentro. Logo ele estava de volta ao volante.

Ela permanecia muda, apenas encarava com seus olhos parados a paisagem noturna. Não conhecia aquele caminho, mas não fazia diferença. Ele a olhava esporadicamente para decifrar sua expressão, mas não havia de fato algo a ser decifrado. Sabia de tudo dentro dela, mas aquela era a maneira de tentar ignorar sua própria existência e tentar achar desculpas para falhas que no fim eram sempre dele. Estava inquieto, queria falar, mas com o carro ainda em movimento as chances de se descontrolar e provocar um acidente seriam maiores. Não que fizesse muita diferença, de qualquer modo sua vida já não tinha controle há muito tempo, e o controle que ele tentou exercer sobre a vida dela nunca existiu realmente.

Pararam em frente a um hotel. "Sofisticado de mais" Ela pensou, mas foi algo tão fugaz que seu cérebro nem mesmo registrara o pensamento. O manobrista logo apareceu para pegar o carro. Ele desceu e a carregou consigo meio arrastada pelo braço. Para evitar tumultos, seguiram por uma entrada restrita. Ser alguém de berço tinha lá suas vantagens. Suíte 1800, cobertura.

Trancou a porta e jogou-a sem a menor cerimônia sobre a cama. Ela mantinha-se indiferente.

Vamos resolver isso, está bem?- passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais desalinhados.- Você...Você não devia ter saído daquele jeito.- andava de um lado a outro, parecia um animal selvagem – Eu sei... Sei que estava errado, mas você não me permitiu nem tentar explicar. Queria o que? Me deixar louco de preocupação?

Já acabou? – foi a primeira vez que ela se pronunciou a respeito e o fez como uma mera obrigação, somente para abreviar a longa conversa a caminho. Não obteve sucesso.

Você só pode estar brincando comigo. - encarou-a com indignação pulsando em seus olhos.

Em qual parte, você diz? A que eu perguntei se havia acabado ou à parte em que eu disse que acabou? – o tom de trivialidade dava a ela um trejeito sarcástico que ele reconheceu imediatamente. Era tempos de mais para se viver sem absorver alguma característica. Odiou-se por ela ter capitado justamente seu predicado mais irritante.

Acabou? Não, meu bem. Estamos apenas começando!- ela fazia de conta não ouvi-lo. - Eu já vi esse filme uma vez, não quero rever o final dele.

Então por que raios resolveu aparecer mesmo sabendo da minha decisão?- as vozes já se alteravam. A garoa fina gradualmente tornava-se uma chuva densa com sinais de tempestade. Lá fora a neve caia mansa contrastando violentamente com a cena.

Você escolheu me esquecer, mas eu ao menos fui honesto e continuei com a sua lembrança, mesmo que para mim o inferno fosse mais agradável! Vê-la novamente foi o sinal que eu precisava pra tentar consertar tudo o que houve de errado no passado! – não havia realmente um passado, já que nunca existiu um presente ou um futuro. Era apenas um instante vagamente luminoso, com brilho de chama de vela, em meio a uma realidade opaca e difusa. Sempre foi assim.

No entanto, nada mudou, não é mesmo? Mentiras e mais mentiras. – e a asfixia vinha suave e apavorante, num frêmito de loucura, tragédia e agonia. Ela começava a perder a sensibilidade dos braços e os ombros pareciam carregar o peso do mundo.

E você sugere o que? Ponha-se no meu lugar! Você escolheu esquecer tudo! Não fazia idéia de quem eu era e atirar sobre você todo o meu passado só pioraria as coisas. Criar outra pessoa me pareceu na ocasião o melhor a fazer.

Achou que eu nunca descobriria? Eu ainda tenho família, amigos que saberiam me dizer quem realmente é você. – ela tinha esperança no mundo a sua volta, ele teria adorado saber em que momento exatamente ele deixou de fazer parte deste mundo.

Sinceramente? Eu realmente achei que não recuperaria a memória. E mais! Quanto aos seus parentes e seus amigos, eu passei os últimos meses planejando uma maneira de mantê-los bem longe de nós! – não tinha remorso por nada, aquela era apenas uma verdade pura e simples. Nunca esteve disposto a dividi-la, mesmo que ela sempre insistisse em achar que acabaria convencendo-o de que um pássaro livre era mais atraente.

Eu tinha minhas duvidas do quão baixo você poderia ser. Agora eu vejo o tipo de pessoa que você é. – nos olhos dela nada alem do desprezo – Você não mudou absolutamente nada, Draco. – porque no fundo o amor não muda uma pessoa por inteiro. Quando o sentimento é forte pode, quando muito, adormecer uma parte de nós, seja ela uma parte agradável ou não, mas ela permanece ali para lembrar quem realmente somos, ou gostaríamos de ser.

Não fale assim. Você não tem idéia do quanto tem sido difícil. – ele tentava a muito custo manter a calma, mas estava cada vez mais impossível.

Não importa se é ou foi difícil. O que importa é que acabou! – aquilo poderia ser um ponto final, mas preferiu a pausa incômoda, a transição de oração, a subordinação, o divisor de águas, ou simplesmente o prolongamento da loucura.

Isso nunca! – definitivamente a paciência havia ido pro espaço. Um anticlímax adiado a duras penas, mas inevitável de qualquer maneira. Porque ambos sabiam que eram teimosos e parecidos de mais para aceitarem uma derrota. A demência ocasional cegava, ensurdecia, debilitava e pervertia. Era um corpo esguio e maciço atirado a um resumo de massa delgada e suave. Uma lembrança de que eram o agouro de morte e insânia um do outro. A compressão do ar entre o ínfimo espaço de uma boca a outra o desvio orgulhoso, a insistência. – Não há possibilidade, ou final alternativo. Ou temos um ao outro, ou temos nada. – o arrepio contido, mas irrefreável a denunciou por uma fração de segundo.

Não sei quanto a você, mas o nada sempre me pareceu um lugar agradável. Algo como uma casa de campo no meio das brumas. – ela riu enigmática, mas não sabia se ela estava rindo dele ou apenas sorria para a possibilidade de uma visão tão apaziguadora.

É essa a sua idéia de paraíso? – as mãos dele mantinham-se possessivas sobre os pulsos anormalmente finos.

Não. É apenas a minha maneira de compreender a ausência de dor e lembrança. É o alento de saber que isso existe e que um dia me mantive nesse intervalo delicado em um estado absolutamente feliz e pleno. Essa é a vantagem de nunca esperar do mundo coisa alguma, viver na ausência e achar que aquilo é toda perspectiva e felicidade que a vida pode oferecer.

Por que a ausência?

Porque nós dois sabemos que essa é a única coisa que nos resta. A incapacidade de evoluir e mudar nos resume a isso. E não adianta dizer que teria sido diferente, ou melhor.

Talvez tivesse, se houvesse ao menos a chance... – encarou-a com os olhos doloridos por longos segundos. Parecia que num olhar tão profundo e indiscreto o tempo se esticava e eram naquele momento dois sábios com o infinito entre eles. – Poderia ter sido um universo completo, ou até mesmo uma casa em meio às brumas, só que ao menos haveria uma lareira e um bocado de aconchego dentro dela.

Ou seria uma ruína sombria e inóspita, como sempre foi toda vez que algo falava mais alto. Seremos sempre eu, você e as convicções contrarias. Nós somos possessivos de mais e ao mesmo tempo amamos a liberdade de tal modo que qualquer interferência nessa rota é para cada um algo pior que a morte.

E em todo esse seu discurso é o medo do adeus e a necessidade dessa tua rebeldia que me mantém aqui. É esse meu vicio em você que me dilacera como uma praga, e eu sinto que qualquer vida longe dessa sua toxina me parece insuportavelmente dispensável.

Como sempre é essa semelhança que nos destrói.

Então o que nos resta?

Nada alem de uma ausência compartilhada.

A verdade é que aquilo tudo era doentio, amava-o e para sentir-se amada entregava-se sem reservas, mas com um medo aterrador de tudo o que vinha dele. Cada carinho lhe doía, cada beijo um gosto diferente do mesmo sangue. Feria-se, mas amava a dor que só ele lhe causava, amava o jeito como só ele a amava.

Eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de perder você, não seria diferente agora. – ele a encarou com olhos duros por um segundo e ela não teve coragem de dizer nada – Depois de tantos anos, será que não dá pra você entender que não havia como mudar nada? Aconteceu! Nós nos envolvemos, talvez no momento errado, talvez por puro tesão na época, ou carência. Não importa! Aconteceu! Nenhum de nós teve culpa por ele ter morrido, aliás sempre me pareceu que esta era a vontade dele.

Não fale das vontades dele! – ela retrucou ríspida, mas o loiro não deu a menor importância.

Sinto te informar, mas ele não era um santo como todo mundo gosta de pensar. Pra mim ele sempre quis isso, um descanso, talvez para encontrar os pais. A fama sempre foi um atrativo que ele tinha e eu nunca vou poder competir com isso, não é mesmo? Com isso e com a idealização do homem perfeito. – ele disse num tom seco e ressentido – Eu nunca vou ser perfeito. Aliás, eu sou cheio de falhas e fraquezas. Eu escolhi o lado errado, pra isso eu posso usar a desculpa de que era isso o que minha família esperava de mim, mas até que ponto é uma justificativa válida? Eu sempre me considerei superior a meio mundo, sinceramente, isso não mudou muito já que eu ainda me considero melhor que a maioria. Eu sempre odiei você. – a voz dele morreu e ambos contemplaram a dança dos flocos de neve que caiam do lado de fora.

Então por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz agora? – ela murmurou, talvez fosse um pedido.

Você e sua paixão por tudo aquilo que eu considerava inferior e indigno... – ele resmungou – Suas sardas, cabelos vermelhos, suas roupas gastas. Eu nunca entendi direito, porque alguém que tem sangue puro, que vem de uma família tão antiga quanto a minha, consegue simplesmente ignorar tudo isso e viver de uma maneira tão degradante quanto você viva. É uma dúvida incômoda e talvez eu nunca saiba porque ela me aborrece tanto. – ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela. Não estava prestando atenção em nada, mas a cena parecia trazer alguma paz a ele – Potter sempre se encaixou no seu mundo. Tão perfeito, tão magnânimo, quase um santo. – ele desdenhou em cada palavra – Confesso, quando soube que vocês estavam juntos naquela época eu fiquei curioso. Eu quis saber o que você tinha de especial pra atrair o "escolhido" e mais da metade dos nossos colegas de escola. Obviamente você já era bonita naquela época, mas eu me perguntava se não havia algo mais além disso. Pode me chamar de bastardo, sem vergonha, canalha, eu provavelmente mereço cada adjetivo desses, mas eu fui até você por pura curiosidade. Isso e a sensação de provar o fruto proibido. A mulher do meu inimigo, a filha mais nova dos Weasley, acredite ou não, foi um afrodisíaco e tanto.

Você não presta mesmo, mas a esta altura isso não é uma novidade, não é nem mesmo surpreendente. – ela resmungou enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos numa posição defensiva.

Mas eu não sou o único culpado aqui. Se por um lado os meus motivos foram escusos, você cedeu a todos eles. Eu nunca forcei você a nada e ouso dizer que aproveitou o momento tanto quanto eu. – havia uma nota de crueldade na voz dele. A ruiva não respondeu, em parte por culpa, em parte por concordância. – Eu te odiei ainda mais só por não conseguir me afastar de você.

Draco, nós sabemos que nunca houve a menor possibilidade disso dar certo. – ela secou com sua mão enluvada a lágrima teimosa que fugiu de seus olhos. Ele era cruel até mesmo quando tentava demonstrar sentimentos. Ela estava tão confortável em seu limbo, anestesiada pela ignorância, e agora ele estava ali, torturando-a com um passado morto.

Houve, Ginny. No momento que eu decidi mudar por você houve uma possibilidade. – Draco voltou a encará-la de forma acusadora. Mudar. Quem ele queria enganar com aquilo? Eles nunca mudariam, os preconceitos estavam enraizados de mais para isso. – Eu tinha voltado para o lado da Ordem, eu estava reavaliando meus conceitos, eu estava envolvido com você. Então ele morreu. Por um momento, um momento bem curto, eu achei que podia dar certo, que estávamos livres. Eu fui idiota, fui tão ingênuo quanto aquela sua amiga descompensada. O que eu estava pensando? Que a noiva do santo ficaria com alguém como eu? Com um agente duplo, um ex-traidor, um Malfoy. Não, você era boa de mais pra ficar comigo.

O que esperava que eu fizesse?! – ela finalmente estava reagindo, estava trazendo a tona todo aquele fogo que estava escondido dentro dela. A Ginevra que ele conhecia não era tão conformada, não era tão frágil e débil. Fogo era parte dela. – Ele era meu noivo e a pesar de tudo eu o amava! – Ele a encarou com fúria.

Amava? Pela minha limitada experiência no assunto o que eu sei é que uma mulher não traí alguém que ama. Você viu a minha aproximação, você respondeu ao meu flerte, você foi pra cama comigo sem que ninguém te dissesse que aquilo era algo que você devia fazer. Você sempre soube o que estava fazendo e se amava tanto Potter, por que você enganou a mim e a ele? – um tapa teria doido menos. – Vou te dizer o porque. Potter estava ocupado de mais perseguindo a própria morte pra dar a devida importância a você e eu era um tipo de vingança perfeita contra o seu namorado perfeito, sem contar que eu era de longe o homem mais sexy que já caiu na sua rede. – ele acrescentou com uma nota de cinismo.

Não se dê tanta importância. – ela resmungou. Aquilo pareceu uma atitude infantil da parte dela, mas algo nele achou aquilo adorável mesmo quando sentia a raiva fervendo dentro de suas veias.

Meu palpite é que depois da morte dele você foi acometida de um surto de culpa e remorso. Mesmo que você saiba que não foi sua culpa, mesmo que não tenha sido você quem o matou, tudo o que aconteceu entre nós envergonhava a memória dele. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos denunciando seu nervosismo. Sentia que ia explodir. – Me sinto um idiota depois de tudo.

Por quê? – ela perguntou num tom tímido e vago, aquilo o desarmou. Ele a encarou por um momento então ela percebeu que nunca sofreu sozinha naquela história.

Porque eu estava disposto a esperar até que você se sentisse confortável para ficar comigo. Sabia que não seria fácil, que você precisaria de tempo, mas eu achei que valia a pena. O que aconteceu, Ginny? Por que você achou que o melhor era esquecer-se de tudo enquanto eu enlouquecia por sua causa?

Um dos meus irmãos... – ela disse num tom baixo, enquanto sentia uma pontada de dor na cabeça – Gui descobriu o que estava acontecendo. Ele não fez exigências, ele não ameaçou contar pro resto da família, mas eu vi o quão decepcionado ele estava. Eu o magoei e acabaria magoando todos quando descobrissem.

Então o medo de encarar sua família levou você a apagar sua memória? – ele tentava controlar a indignação – Você é mais covarde do que eu imaginava e Loony Lovegood é tão louca quanto eu sempre pensei que fosse.

Luna me prestou um favor. – Ginny tentou defender a amiga, mas Draco não deu qualquer importância. – Ela tentou me convencer a desistir.

Então sou obrigado a fazer uma correção, a louca é você e talvez Lovegood tenha mais juízo do que eu imaginei. – ele respondeu seco. – O melhor de tudo é saber que você ainda tem a cara de pau de me condenar por ter mentido pra você. Acho que tenho tantos motivos para me sentir ferido quanto os que você alega ter.

É tudo? – ela falou tentando parecer entediada com a conversa, mas por dentro ela tremia. Estava vulnerável e ele tinha razão em cada ponto que havia citado. Ele tinha todos os motivos para exigir o silêncio dela, ele nunca errou sozinho. Daniel Malcom, o nome pra encobrir o passado dele, para recomeçar uma vida do zero. Ela não havia feito a mesma coisa? Ela havia colocado aquela história no papel, dois velhos conhecidos e eternos estranhos, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. Ela escolheu um nome para recomeçar também, um pseudônimo sugestivo. Magnólia Willburn era o nome de uma nova vida. M, Malfoy, W, Weasley...Ginny nunca havia reparado na mensagem sutil de seu inconsciente. – Eu não vejo um propósito nesta conversa. Você desabafou tudo o que queria, você ouviu a minha história, agora é isso, cada um segue seu caminho. Acabou, nós dois sabemos disso.

EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ACABOU! – ele se atirou em cima dela num acesso de descontrole. Ginny se limitou a arregalar os olhos de medo ao vê-lo sobre ela, com as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço fino numa ameaça explícita. Ele sempre foi um péssimo perdedor, mas ela não tinha o que fazer naquela situação. – O que existe entre nós não vai acabar assim, Ginevra. – ele disse num tom raivoso, mas controlado, junto ao ouvido dela. O nariz dele roçou a pele do rosto de Ginny provocando arrepios leves. Só ele conseguia fazer isso, chamá-la pelo nome como se buscasse por ele dentro da alma dela. - Você vai ficar comigo, isso não é negociável. Ou é isso, ou eu mesmo vou contar para eles sobre cada noite que você fugiu do dormitório pra me encontrar. Vou contar que na véspera da morte do seu amado Harry você estava na minha cama. Vou contar que a sua perda parcial de memória não foi um acidente, que foi tudo premeditado. Eu vou dizer tudo e ai você terá motivos pra me odiar de verdade. – ela estremeceu.

Você não pode fazer isso! – ela murmurou, ainda sentindo o peso dele sobre si. – Não vão acreditar em você!

Podem até não acreditar, mas ficaram em dúvida. Eu poderia usar um pouco de Veritasserum na sua amiga, Luna. Ela confirmaria tudo. – Draco ameaçou em tom frio e indiferente - Mas se você fizer a escolha que devia ter feito anos atrás, então tudo será bem mais fácil. Você volta para os seus amigos e sua família e assume que temos um relacionamento. Eles não vão gostar, eu não ligo a mínima pra isso. Mas entre a raiva passageira e a magoa eterna, acho que eu como seu namorado sou uma opção bem mais aceitável, do que uma mácula na memória de Harry Potter e na sua honra. – então ele viu nos olhos dela as mesmas lágrimas de dúvida da noite em que ela perdeu Potter para a morte. Uma parte dele, talvez a mais humana, vacilou por um momento e ele pensou em deixá-la em paz, mas anos a serviço da total falta de caráter deixaram suas marcas.

Por que... – ela murmurou num soluço estrangulado, tentando conter o choro – Por que você insiste nisso?

Porque eu preciso de uma razão para sair do inferno que era a minha vida quando você me deixou. – ele a deixou na cama novamente e olhou para qualquer ponto sem importância do outro lado do quarto – Porque ter nada ao seu lado sempre foi melhor do que ter o mundo e não ter você para preenchê-lo. A sua ausência, foi o meu pesadelo.

E você acha que eu conseguirei amar você por obrigação? – ela perguntou indignada e ele se virou para encará-la com olhos paradoxalmente serenos. Ele lançou a ela um sorriso cínico e o passado doeu um pouco mais.

Você não pode culpar um homem por tentar. – ele disse simplesmente – Em todo caso, se não funcionar, ao menos eu me sentirei vingado. Terei me vingado de você por sua covardia e terei me vingado do santo Potter por ele se intrometer na minha vida mesmo quando já não tem a dele. – Draco caminhou calmamente até o lado oposto da cama enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Jogou a peça de roupa longe e se deitou ao lado dela sem o menor constrangimento – Você tem um dia para pensar na proposta e se eu fosse você não tentaria deixar o hotel a uma hora dessas, pode acabar pegando uma gripe.

Vai dormir aqui? – ela perguntou incrédula, ele deu de ombros sem olhar para ela.

Já faz algum tempo que dormimos na mesma cama e já fizemos coisa bem pior do que só dormir. Eu não tenho problema nenhum com isso e se eu quisesse você longe da minha cama eu não teria feito a proposta, então não seja tão puritana. No fundo, você gosta tanto quanto eu.

No silêncio da noite de inverno a ausência de sons foi uma maldição inconveniente para uma mente atormentada. Eram só dois corações batendo, só um passado insistente. Eram muitos erros cometidos para que a vida ignorasse o débito.

_**Nota da Autora: É, eu estava precisando escrever alguma coisa, mas como eu estava bloqueada pra continuar minhas outras fic's eu decidi retomar um projeto antigo e melhorá-lo. Essa fic ainda está meio cinzenta na minha cabeça, mas vou tentar desenvolve-la da melhor maneira possível. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Comentem por favor! É bom, é de graça e não engorda. E ainda faz minha mente funcionar melhor!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Magnólia

_**Magnólia**_

_**Abuse your body but you call it love.  
I hear the stories; the bruises speak for themselves.  
**__**You think we're blind just because we are young.**_

Ela não dormiu nada naquela noite, não com todas aquelas correntes que se arrastavam em sua consciência. Nem mesmo podia culpá-lo, porque a verdade é que ele tinha alguma razão. Quando recuperou as memórias, ela não pode mais dizer que não sabia o que esperar dele, conhecia-o bem de mais pra isso.

Ele era um chantagista, ele sempre foi. Caráter era algo que passou bem longe da educação dele e se não fosse isso ele provavelmente não teria durado nem cinco minutos naquela guerra. Essa foi a grande diferença entre ele e Harry, agora ele estava ali, dormido despreocupado ao lado dela enquanto Harry Potter estava enterrado ao lado de seus pais em Godric Hollow. Às vezes ela se perguntava se algum dia seu ex-noivo teve alguma pretensão de sair vivo daquele confronto. Talvez a morte fosse para ele um grande alívio depois de tudo o que sofreu, depois de carregar a responsabilidade de salvar o mundo nas costas, assim como a falta de lembranças foi um alívio pra ela.

Draco dormia sem se preocupar. Ela foi ingênua de encontrá-lo a primeira vez e pensar que ele, na época Daniel Malcom, era um simples empresário trouxa. É claro que ele deu pistas ao longo do tempo, mas foi tudo acidental ou ele estava tentando fazê-la se lembrar de que ambos pertenciam ao mesmo mundo?

Ela não entendia direito porque ele havia escolhido Bath, provavelmente havia lugares mais adequados a ele e seu estilo de vida sofisticado. Mas ele gostava do mar, como havia dito na noite em que se reencontraram. No fim das contas era uma cidade relativamente grande, com seus confortos, onde ele poderia recomeçar uma vida nova longe de tudo aquilo que pesava sobre o nome Malfoy. Ali ninguém perguntaria nada a ele, ninguém olharia para ele com desconfiança e o apontaria pelas ruas como uma pessoa odiosa e duvidável.

Daniel foi um grande paradoxo. A primeira vez que se viram em Bath, quando esbarraram um no outro no mercado e ela deixou cair o envelope que mandaria para a editora. Ela nunca poderia reconhecê-lo, mesmo que estivesse com suas lembranças integras. Aquele homem simpático, misterioso e visivelmente solitário que pedia pela companhia dela não era Draco Malfoy. Não, um Malfoy jamais agiria de uma maneira tão natural e espontânea, jamais mostraria que se preocupa com alguém. E durou um ano completo. Eles ficaram juntos por todo este tempo e Ginny não tinha do que reclamar. Ela amava Daniel Malcom.

Foi quando a memória voltou que tudo ruiu. Luna foi imprudente, ou havia deixado brechas para que o feitiço fosse quebrado ocasionalmente. Ou era isso, ou ele era algo que não podia ser apagado da vida dela. Preferia não pensar nisso, preferia não ter que pensar em nada além de seus próprios medos e dúvidas.

Ela havia perdido o controle sobre si no momento em que descobriu tudo. Foi tudo tão atordoante que a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi sacar a varinha de dentro da bolsa e aparatar em qualquer lugar. Ela não queria voltar para a família dela, pelo menos não naquele estado. Rony e Hermione até poderiam recebê-la na casa deles perto de Oxford, mas as perguntas seriam inevitáveis. Londres era de longe a melhor saída, mas ela havia vendido o apartamento quando decidiu morar com ele por um tempo. Em todo caso ela ainda poderia ir para o Beco Diagonal e conseguir um quarto no Caldeirão Furado.

Talvez fosse uma boa solução, mas ela acabou aparatando muito longe de onde deveria. Já que tudo estava tão confuso ela decidiu que andar era o melhor remédio e foi o que ela fez. Vagou sozinha por Picadilly Circus enquanto o ar ao redor ficava cada vez mais frio. Não havia nenhum dementador por perto, então por que ela sentia a felicidade desaparecer aos poucos? Era o início do inverno e naquela noite a primeira neve começou a cair quando ele a encontrou.

Draco dirigindo, aquilo soaria estranho para qualquer um, mas era verdade. Ele havia se tornado um trouxa de fato. Levando-a para um hotel sofisticado freqüentado por grandes empresários ou gente muito rica, mas definitivamente não o tipo de gente com quem um Malfoy conviveria.

Ela se perguntou como ele havia descoberto onde ela havia aparatado. Blaze Zabini trabalhava no Ministério, provavelmente poderia fornecer a informação a ele. Outra coisa que ela não entendia era o por que de ainda estar deitada naquela cama de hotel, esperando ele acordar, quando o melhor seria sumir de vez e não deixar pistas para serem seguidas. Não, se ela fizesse isso ele cumpriria a ameaça e contaria tudo a família dela e mesmo que ela estivesse distante deles dês da morte de Harry, ela não queria machucá-los desta maneira.

_**I'm old enough to know now that my age made dumb.  
I should have yelled and forced someone to hear  
those things we thought were better left unsaid.  
Is now too late? It dominates my head.  
Those things we thought were better left unsaid.**_

Qual era a diferença agora? Por que ela não conseguia ficar ao lado de Draco Malfoy depois de ter passado um ano inteiro ao lado de Daniel Malcom, já que eles eram a mesma pessoa? Era um detalhe inconveniente, mas tinha que admitir que um nome faz toda a diferença. Enquanto ele era Daniel, Danny como ela o chamava, as coisas eram simples, ele era um homem honesto, simpático, atencioso e mais companheiro do que Harry jamais havia sido. E quando ele era Draco Malfoy tudo mudava da água para o vinho. Ele não tinha consideração alguma por ninguém além de si, ele não se importaria de pisar no pescoço de uma meia dúzia de pessoas para ter o que ele queria. Ele não teria um pingo de remorso por chantagear, dissimular, ou arruinar a vida de qualquer pessoa, mas ele era capaz de ser louco o bastante para querê-la de volta naqueles termos.

Como alguém poderia ter duas faces tão distintas? Talvez ele fosse um ótimo ator e a personalidade de Draco estivesse sempre lá, apenas adormecida e esperando o melhor momento para aparecer.

Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou até a cadeira onde estava a bolsa dela. Tirou de lá um pequeno lap top. A tecnologia trouxa era útil algumas vezes. Ela abriu o arquivo enquanto continuava refletindo sobre toda aquela ironia do destino, como Sibila diria se ainda fosse sua professora.

Um dia seriam julgados por seus erros. Ela por sua infidelidade, sua fraqueza e covardia, ele por todo mal que havia feito ao mundo durante a guerra, até mesmo pela sua mudança de lados. Ser um agente duplo exigia sacrifícios grandes, mas o maior pecado dele foi a cobiça.

Ele cobiçou tudo o que Harry teve em vida. A fama, a nobreza de caráter, a certeza de suas escolhas. Talvez Harry invejasse Draco em alguns pontos. Malfoy tinha uma família a pesar de tudo e pelo que ela entendia Narcisa foi uma mãe amorosa. Dinheiro nunca foi nem nunca seria o mérito da questão. Harry tinha amigos leais, Draco quando muito tinha aliados confiáveis.

A cobiça de Malfoy acabou recaindo sobre outra coisa, algo que atingia diretamente a sua vaidade tanto como inimigo de Harry, quanto como homem. Ele a desejou quando Potter deixou claro que queria ficar com Ginny Weasley, e então não teve rixa de família que superasse o sabor de roubar aquilo que pertencia ao inimigo.

"_**Magnólia encarou o homem louro diante de si. O sorriso cínico traçado nos lábios finos denunciava as intenções sombrias, ocultas por seus olhos cinzentos. Ele levou seus dedos finos à face dela, numa tentativa de carinho, mas ele era capaz de demonstrar tal coisa, ou aquilo não passava de mais um gesto para afirmar que ela não tinha saída?"**_

Ginevra Weasley foi a ruína de dois homens, o equilíbrio frágil de uma balança. Às vezes ela se perguntava porque não havia morrido na guerra também, as coisas teriam se concertado naquela época e ela receberia o julgamento devido por seus crimes.

A neve havia parado de cair, mas nas arvores de Kensington's Garden a neve havia se acumulado, dando uma paisagem um tanto triste para a cidade. Enquanto o mundo lá fora congelava, dentro daquele quarto quente ela se sentia tão morta quanto às arvores do parque. Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez. Ele estava deitado de bruços, com o tronco nu. Aquilo era algo nostálgico...

"_**Ela tentou não dar crédito as coisas que ele dizia, mas para sua vergonha um passado existia e não havia nada de honroso nele. E quando pensava nas noites em que dividiam uma mesma cama, nas noites em que ela deliberadamente se deixou levar por sua carência e solidão injustificada, uma parte muito egoísta dela não conseguia achar nada errado naquelas memórias. Se ela tivesse alguma decência admitiria que tudo não passou de tesão e que isso se devia ao fato de que ele era um homem atraente e ela uma mulher sensível a isso. Se Magnólia Willburn tivesse qualquer decência, jamais admitiria que tudo o que fez foi porque ela queria ser amada por um homem que estivesse ao lado dela, ao invés ter que se contentar com o amor de alguém que estava sempre ausente."**_

O que ela faria agora? Ela não era sua heroína e tão pouco poderia levar a vida como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. Draco havia lhe dado um dia de prazo para pensar, mas o termo correto seria "digerir" a situação. Ela não tinha escolha então teria que aceitar e ceder à chantagem dele e seja o que o destino quisesse.

Talvez Luna pudesse ajudá-la, mas depois do feitiço da memória ter falhado tudo o que ela queria era não aumentar a lista de atitudes vergonhosas. Gui ficaria ainda mais chateado com ela. Voltar para casa, depois de todos aqueles anos, ao lado de Draco...O inferno seria preferível e agora ela podia dizer que era a própria noiva do diabo.

"_**Os fantasmas já não dormiam mais, estavam todos ali, na cabeça confusa e atormentada dela, revirando seus sonhos e pesadelos, fazendo-a gritar de medo durante a noite. Ela esperava que houvesse algo além da vida, qualquer coisa que lhe desse um veredicto e uma punição por sua fraqueza. Era tarde para se arrepender e já que ela havia vendido a alma para o diabo sem pensar duas vezes, agora ele estava ali, pronto para cobrar à ingrata divida. Henry Envie a encarava com seus olhos frios, tão diferentes de dois dias atrás, vestindo seu terno impecável. O diabo vestia Armani, Hugo Boss e Ralph Laurent, usava cabelos loiros num tom platinado. Se ela pudesse, ela fugiria dele mais uma vez..."**_

- É por isso que eu estipulei minhas condições. – a voz arrastada e presunçosa falou atrás dela, enquanto mãos de dedos finos e longos apertaram-lhe os ombros numa provocação íntima. Ginny estremeceu e fechou o lap top rapidamente. Ela se virou para encará-lo com seus olhos temerosos. Ele tinha um sorriso arrogante agora, tudo o que se referia a Daniel Malcom e sua personalidade temperada havia desaparecido daquele corpo. Agora era Draco Malfoy, puro, simples e perigoso. – Está ficando bom. – ele disse num tom despretensioso – Você sempre foi uma boa observadora no fim das contas. Vou pedir o café para nós. – ele se afastou dela mais uma vez e caminhou até o telefone.

_**I could not choose a way.  
A choice that wasn't mine to make.  
Just make him go away.  
But if you're happy then I'm glad you found him.  
**__**God, please help her find her way.**_

Aquele jeito dele de agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo era pior do que uma tortura psicológica. Ela não deveria se surpreender, ele não tinha uma consciência para ser atormentada. Depois de pedir o café ele foi para o banheiro. A água do chuveiro caindo livremente e o som da voz grave dele cantarolando qualquer coisa...Ela ia acabar enlouquecendo ao lado dele, era isso o que ele queria.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto e Ginny foi atender. O camareiro trouxe um carrinho com o café da manhã para eles. O cheiro de chá e café fresco proporcionaram a ela um momento de conforto. Pães, torradas, geléias e outras coisas que ela gostava de comer pela manhã. Pelo menos ele ainda era atencioso com estes aspectos da personalidade dela. Draco saiu do banho apenas de toalha, com os cabelos molhados e sem o menor constrangimento ele se sentou junto a ela, se servindo de café forte.

Ela começou a comer seus ovos mexidos em silêncio, enquanto ele dava uma boa mordida em uma torrada com manteiga. O ruído era irritante e pelo sorriso dele ela sabia que esta era a intenção.

- Eu estive pensando. - ele disse tranquilamente – Nós não precisamos encontrar a sua família tão cedo. Podemos ter um tempo pra nós e quando se sentir mais confortável com a idéia então iremos até eles.

- Você está muito confiante quanto a uma resposta que você ainda não teve. – ela retrucou mal humorada e ele riu.

- Eu conheço você, Ginevra. Conheço você dês de que você era uma garotinha ruiva comprando seus primeiros livros na Floreios e Borrões. – ele falou como se dissesse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Eu sei que você está se odiando por isso, culpando tudo e todos pela situação, mas no fundo você já tomou a decisão. Não sou tão ruim quanto você gosta de pensar. Estou tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra você.

- Você tem um jeito bem peculiar de fazer isso. – ela resmungou.

- Poderíamos viajar por algumas semanas. Itália, França, a Áustria também é o tipo de lugar que você gostaria de conhecer. – ele disse depois de tomar um gole de café preto – Viena tem paisagens bonitas e a música clássica de Mozart vai ajudar na sua inspiração.

- Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de viajar com alguém tão baixo quanto você. – ela se levantou da mesa e deu as costas a ele. Draco ficou sentado observando ela ir até o armário para procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse usar. Ele se divertiu ao ver a cara que ela fez quando se deparou com o guarda roupas cheio com suas roupas, roupas que ela havia deixado para trás quando saiu correndo da casa deles em Bath. – O que significa isso? – ela o encarou indignada.

_**A choice that wasn't mine to make.  
Just make him go away.  
Will she be happy when she finally finds herself?  
Does she know she has our help?  
Why do I ever bother? **__**We left hose things unsaid.**_

- Quando você saiu correndo de casa eu tive a impressão de que talvez essa situação pudesse demorar algum tempo. Como não sabia quando voltaríamos eu achei melhor arrumar a sua mala, já que você não fez isso. – ele disse com um sorriso convencido – Eu me pergunto como alguém que sai de casa sem intenção de voltar consegue deixar absolutamente tudo para trás?

- Eu estava nervosa. Não tive muito tempo pra pensar a respeito e nem sabia para onde estava indo. – ela disse num tom baixo e ressentido. Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela com sua confiança restaurada. Ela estava abalada com tudo aquilo, mas se realmente o quisesse longe teria aproveitado muitos dos momentos de vulnerabilidade dele e lançado um feitiço estuporante. Ele sorriu como se encarasse uma criança teimosa, afagou as bochechas dela e ergueu o rosto dela para que o olhasse nos olhos.

- Meu palpite é que você não queria sair de lá. Em outras ocasiões, eu talvez esperasse que seu bom senso voltasse, mas sair de um feitiço de memória me pareceu algo bem atordoante. – ele beijou o rosto dela com carinho. Aquele não era Draco Malfoy. Não, ele jamais faria aquilo. Daniel Malcom era um homem capaz de sentimentos nobres e gestos de carinho, Draco não. – Eu não estava brincando quando disse que estava preocupado.

- Quanto tempo vai levar desta vez para que você se canse da mentira? – ele perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos com força e tentava virar o rosto para longe dele. Draco a segurou pela nuca com firmeza, mas sem usar força.

- Quando você crescer e aprender a encarar seus medos. – ele falou num tom sério – Vivemos juntos há um ano, Ginevra. Acha que eu conseguiria fingir por tanto tempo? Acredita realmente que nada neste período foi verdadeiro?

- Aquele não era Draco Malfoy! – ela retrucou em tom ríspido – Nada daquilo pode se aplicar a você! Você é incapaz de se preocupar com qualquer coisa que não seja a sua própria conveniência!

- Não fui eu que apaguei minhas memórias, sabe? – ele disse cínico – Você sempre adorou me acusar de tudo. Eu sou um Malfoy e você é uma Weasley e esse sempre foi o único argumento que você usou contra mim. Meu pai não prestava, ótimo! Meu nome não é Lucius, eu virei às costas para ele no momento em que mudei de lado e isso foi o bastante pra ele tentar me matar! A minha família me rejeitou, eu os reneguei, eu me aliei à Ordem, eu lutei por Dumbledore e o seu Santo Potter. Eu até mesmo defendi Hermione Granger quando ela estava recebendo um festival de maldições de dor da irmã desequilibrada da minha mãe. Agora me diga com sinceridade. Isso parece conveniente pra mim?

- Quem é Daniel Malcom? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro que agora tomava conta dela. Draco soltou um suspiro conformado.

- Foi o nome que eu escolhi quando a guerra acabou. – ele disse num tom de cansaço evidente – Você deve saber que quando uma guerra acaba nem toda sujeira é removida, sempre fica alguma coisa de baixo do tapete. O que você acha que os Comensais pensam a meu respeito? Sou mais traidor pra eles do que fui para a Ordem! Eu estava em perigo e precisaria sumir por um tempo. O Ministério me colocou numa espécie de programa de proteção à testemunha e eu escolhi o nome Daniel Malcom pra recomeçar a minha vida.

- O que aconteceu com você depois que eu...Que eu apaguei minhas memórias? - ela perguntou, mas não sabia se aquele era o tipo de coisa que queria saber. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Quando eu soube da morte do Potter eu decidi dar um tempo a você, pelo menos até passar o funeral. Cheguei a pensar na hipótese de você se juntar a mim quando eu fosse recomeçar minha vida. Pode me chamar de estúpido por isso, mas eu achava que nós dois precisávamos de um novo começo e talvez o melhor fosse fazer isso na companhia um do outro. – ele fez mais uma pausa – Então eu soube do que aconteceu com você. Um suposto acidente e sua memória abalada... Eu percebi então que o melhor a fazer era deixar que sua família tomasse conta de você. Você já estava fragilizada, não precisava de mais um problema na sua vida. Me diga você agora, quem é Magnólia Willburn? – a respiração de Ginny ficou em suspenso.

- Eu... Acho que sempre gostei de flores. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu me lembro disso. Magnólias eram suas favoritas, mas Potter sempre lhe dava lírios, ou rosas. Muita falta de criatividade da parte dele, sou obrigado a dizer. – ela riu do tom de deboche dele. Ela não se lembrou daquele detalhe por muitos anos, mas uma vez, no aniversário dela durante a guerra, Draco havia lhe mandado um arranjo com magnólias. Na época ela as enfeitiçou e as flores duraram cerca de um ano dentro do quarto dela.

- Magnólias ainda são minhas favoritas, Willburn foi apenas um nome aleatório, algo que tivesse a mesma inicial do meu sobrenome. No fim das contas, eu só precisava de um nome para uma mulher comum que merece ser amada. – ela disse num tom muito baixo e melancólico. Mais uma vez ele puxou o rosto dela para que se encarassem.

- Eu acho que Ginevra Weasley teria sido o nome ideal para essa mulher, se a dona deste nome não fosse uma mulher tão incomum.

- Por que eu ainda estou aqui? – ela se perguntou.

- Porque eu sou um chantagista realmente muito bom e um gostoso filho da mãe o bastante para deixar você morta de tesão por mim. – ele disse com descaso. Fez-se silêncio por um longo minuto – Você sabe, não precisamos voltar a ser Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley se você não quiser. Podemos ser apenas Daniel e Magnólia, um casal de trouxas qualquer vivendo numa casa perto do mar em Bath. Eu posso conviver com essa idéia e seria muito feliz.

- Eu ainda não aceitei os seus termos. – ela reclamou.

- Mas vai aceitar. Veja bem, eu não estou amolecendo só porque estou sendo sincero e dando alguma importância ao seu estado mental abalado. Eu quero e pretendo ser apresentado àquela orda de pessoas de cabelo vermelho que você chama de família, mas isso não precisa ser agora. Temos alguns dias até o natal, ou podemos ir no ano novo. Enquanto isso você tenta se acostumar com a idéia. – ele disse em tom definitivo – Depois que isso acontecer, podemos fazer o que quisermos. Voltar para Bath, ficar em Londres, quem sabe possamos morar na Mansão Malfoy se a idéia te agradar. Deixar você escapar de novo é uma possibilidade que não existe, assim como você fingir para o mundo que não existe nada entre nós também não. Eu vou trocar de roupa e vou ao Ministério resolver alguns assuntos. Não tente fugir de novo porque ai sim eu vou ter motivos para atormentar a sua família e se você aparatar em qualquer lugar eu saberei quase que imediatamente. – ele beijou a testa dela e foi trocar de roupa no banheiro. Draco saiu apenas alguns minutos depois como havia dito que faria.

Ginny se sentou diante do lap top mais uma vez e respirou fundo.

"_**Ela não tinha escolha, e talvez esta fosse a maior benção em sua vida naquele momento, mesmo que a turbulência estivesse se aproximando. Ela amava não ter opções e em seu intimo ela regozijava com o fato de que ele era sua única saída possível e viável. Aquilo podia ser loucura, mas loucura ou não, Magnólia amava o homem que destruiu sua paz de espírito."**_

_**It hurts to talk but I'm starting to wish I did.  
We left those things unsaid. They hurt to hear.  
Why do I bother?  
Some things are better off left unsaid.**_

_**Nota da Autora: Mais DR'S a vista e eu estou amando escrever tudo isso, mesmo que ninguém esteja comentando (só vc Popa!). Música do capítulo chama Magnólia e é da banda Bury Your Dead. As partes em negrito entre aspas são trecos do livro que a Ginny está escrevendo. Draco, paradoxal? COM CERTEZA!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem!**___


	4. Daniel

_**Daniel**_

_Daniel: (do hebraico) Deus é meu juiz._

Demorou um tempo para Blaise Zabini processar a informação corretamente em seu cérebro, mas convenhamos, encarar um fantasma do passado não era uma coisa simples. Malfoy se limitou a um sorriso enviesado enquanto admirava a cara espantada do amigo. O homem negro se deixou cair na cadeira atrás da mesa do gabinete e fez um gesto indicando um assento diante de si para o loiro.

Draco aceitou e manteve a expressão debochada e serena no rosto, mesmo que estar de volta àquele lugar fosse algo muito mais difícil do que qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse feito nos últimos anos. Não era fácil ressurgir dos mortos, não era fácil voltar para a vida que lhe pertenceu por muitos anos e que ele voluntariamente abandonou.

Tudo por causa de uma maldita mulher, uma Weasley com sardas e cabelos ruivos. Não, ele não diria esse nome por enquanto. Ela ainda estava abalada e precisava ser protegida de comentários maldosos que surgiriam eventualmente. Magnólia, esse era o nome que ela escolheu para fugir do mundo, esse era o codinome para a mulher que o fez querer recomeçar do zero.

- Não é como se você não soubesse que eu estava vivo, Blaise. Aliás, acho que você é o único neste mundo... – Draco abriu os braços indicando a sala ao seu redor – Que sabe que Draco Malfoy ainda vive.

- O que eu sei é que Draco Malfoy desapareceu de circulação após a guerra e nunca mais foi visto. O que eu sei é que para meio mundo você é um fantasma. De repente eu recebo uma coruja vinda do inferno, eu supunha, pedindo para localizar uma atividade de aparatação no subúrbio de Bath com Londres como provável destino, e agora você está aqui, no meu gabinete agindo como se tivéssemos nos encontrado outro dia no Caldeirão Furado para uma dose de uísque de fogo. – Blaise disse num tom incrédulo e atordoado – Eu mal pude acreditar quando li seu nome naquela carta.

- Achei que tinha deixado claro na ultima vez que nos vimos que eu precisava desaparecer. – Draco disse com descaso – Você foi a pessoa a quem eu confiei tanto o meu segredo quanto a segurança da minha casa.

- Uma casa que eu nem sei onde fica! – Blaise retrucou ainda atordoado.

- No subúrbio de Bath, como você mesmo acabou de me dizer. – Draco respondeu entediado.

- Bath é uma cidade turística de trouxas! Por Merlin, o que Draco Mlafoy faria numa cidade de TROUXAS?! – Zabini levantou de uma vez batendo na mesa – Poderíamos mandá-lo pra qualquer povoado bruxo do mundo! Você poderia viver bem e incógnito o tempo que quisesse!

- Talvez seja esse o grande motivo. Eu não querer. – Draco disse num tom sombrio – Nada do mundo em que nós crescemos me fazia feliz. Meus pais estavam mortos após a guerra. Eu era odiado por ambos os lados, tudo que eu via era um mundo que não tinha lugar para um Malfoy! – ele subiu o tom de maneira enfática – Eu estava cansado de tudo isso, eu precisava me tornar um fantasma para voltar a viver, e devo dizer, funcionou muito bem por um bom tempo. – Blaise voltou a se sentar e encarar o velho colega com mais atenção. – Eu decidi viver como um trouxa, usando um nome comum que passaria despercebido na multidão. Abri um negócio pra mim em Bath e estava vivendo muito bem por lá.

- Uma história um tanto quanto surreal para alguém que sempre odiou trouxas. – Blaise disse descrente.

- O último lugar que um Comensal pensaria em me procurar. Bem de baixo do nariz deles e perto o bastante para que eu pudesse acionar o Ministério em caso de necessidade. Uma pena que ninguém por aqui use celular, pouparia o trabalho de ter que achar uma coruja ou uma lareira conectada à Rede de Flú. – Draco disse sorrindo presunçoso pela idéia de um plano tão bem bolado.

- Se estava tudo tão bom na sua vida, porque raios você me mandou aquela coruja? Alguém das antigas criando problemas? – Blaise arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto analisava a postura de Draco.

- De certo modo foi por causa de "alguém das antigas", como você diz, mas não alguém que possa alarmar o Ministério. – ele disse desanimado – Estava realmente tudo bem até eu reencontrar uma certa pessoa.

- Foi reconhecido? – Blaise questionou imediatamente – Não me surpreende, qualquer um que tenha ouvido falar em Draco Malfoy teria te reconhecido. Você não mudou nada nos últimos anos!

- Por incrível que pareça, eu não fui reconhecido. Não de imediato, pelo menos. – Draco deu de ombros. – No começo não foi um problema, mas quando eu mandei a coruja, digamos que foi um momento crítico.

- De quem estamos falando exatamente, Malfoy? – Blaise perguntou irritado.

- Não vou citar nomes verdadeiros aqui, mesmo porque ela não está muito bem de saúde, por assim dizer, e eu acho melhor poupar essa pessoa de comentários maldosos no momento. – Draco disse habilmente – Vamos chamá-la de Magnólia.

- Suponho que... Magnólia seja uma pessoa que eventualmente conviveu no mesmo tipo de realidade que nós. – Blaise indagou com pouca paciência.

- O que todos nós já fizemos na adolescência. – Draco disse simplesmente – Hogwarts, Hogsmead, Beco Diagonal. Alguém que vive neste mundo, ou vivia. O fato é, nos esbarramos por acaso num mercado qualquer. Ela era a ultima pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar, mas felizmente a memória dela não é lá essas coisas. Nos envolvemos, ela estava afastada de toda essa loucura assim como eu, não havia conexão entre nós e esse mundo.

- Mas algo aconteceu e de repente o paraíso se estilhaçou como um monte de profecias do Departamento de Mistérios. – Blaise concluiu.

- Discutimos e então algo dentro dela despertou. Daniel Malcom sumiu e então eu era Draco Malfoy novamente, e cá pra nós, este nome ainda é o pesadelo de muita gente por aqui. – Draco soltou um suspiro aborrecido – Ela se descontrolou e fugiu. A carta que eu te mandei foi para localizar ela. Naquele estado com certeza aconteceria uma tragédia.

- Dês de quando você está vivendo essa loucura junto com a Weasley de novo? – Zabini perguntou enquanto massageava as têmporas.

- Acho que não deu muito certo tentar proteger a identidade dela. – Draco resmungou consigo.

- Como se fosse possível você se dar ao trabalho de fazer isso por qualquer outra pessoa, trouxa ou bruxa. Como se houvesse alguém capaz de se descontrolar dessa maneira ao se dar conta que está na cama do ex-amante de novo, mas sem saber de quem se trata. – Blaise falou com visível irritação – Ela estava acabada depois da guerra, eu sempre achei o acidente muito suspeito. Memória falha, Luna Lovegood em perfeita saúde quando ambas estavam juntas quando aconteceu. Você sumiu na mesma época e então o caso de vocês me pareceu a única explicação plausível. Eu achei que você estivesse fugindo de problemas.

- E eu estava fazendo isso, mas não flertar com a única parte do meu passado que eu não conseguia deixar de lado foi impossível.

- Saia disso enquanto você pode. Ela fugiu de você duas vezes, tenha alguma decência e entenda que ela não te quer!

- Não vou fazer isso. – Draco retrucou definitivo – Se ela me obriga a voltar dos mortos, então que assim seja, mas eu não vou retomar esse passado sozinho.

- Já percebeu que você está se arrastando por uma mulher que tem vergonha de tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês? – Blaise perguntou, mas Draco entendeu como uma pergunta retórica – Eu sempre achei que você era o tipo de homem que se acha bom de mais para a condição de amante.

- E quem falou em amante? Eu não perdi meu jeito como "negociador" e também não estou disposto a pagar o preço sozinho. Eu a ameacei. Ou ela assume que está comigo ou tudo o que aconteceu entre nós volta à tona. Não aceito menos do que ela e não vou jogar limpo pra conseguir o que eu quero.

- Me diga. Por que veio até aqui agora? – Blaise questionou intrigado.

- Agradecer pessoalmente a você por ter me ajudado a localizá-la. E dizer que muito em breve Draco Malfoy vai se erguer do túmulo. Preciso que prepare as coisas para a minha volta. – Draco encarou o velho colega com um brilho diferente no olhar. O brilho de alguém que decide voltar a uma batalha.

- Eu mantenho o inventário do seu patrimônio sempre atualizado, como você me pediu. – Blaise disse rapidamente – A Mansão vai precisar de uma boa faxina se você pretende voltar pra lá.

- Ninguém deve saber a meu respeito, ou a respeito de Ginevra até eu dizer que é a hora certa, fui claro?

- Como água. – Blaise disse.

- Ótimo. Primeiro eu preciso ser reapresentado a família Weasley, depois o mundo mágico vai ter o prazer de me reencontrar. – Draco disse se levantando da cadeira.

- Tudo isso por causa de uma ruiva. O mundo deve estar louco mesmo.

- Não, eu só cansei de ver minha vida ser determinada pelo que os outros pensam a meu respeito, o que inclui ela. – Draco disse com rosto sério e inexpressivo – Sabe o que significa o nome Daniel?

- Não. – o negro respondeu simplesmente.

- "Deus é meu juiz." Esse é meu lema agora, meu norte. Ninguém mais vai pisar na minha cabeça ou dizer o que eu sou, deixo de ser, se eu presto, ou não. Ninguém tem esse direito e acho bom que estejam preparados pra isso. – então saiu do gabinete recorrendo à lareira particular de Blaise, sem deixar vestígios de sua presença.

Não voltaria para o hotel tão cedo. Ginevra precisava de um tempo para por as idéias em ordem e ele se dispôs a dar isso a ela. Tempo, algo que já fora perdido em demasia por eles. Draco observou com uma pontada de melancolia a imagem de sua antiga casa. A Mansão que havia sido uma das residências mais memoráveis da Grã-Bretanha agora parecia um mausoléu. Não estava em ruínas, mas simplesmente não havia vida ali.

Ele caminhou pelo gramado congelado que ficava atrás da propriedade. O cemitério particular da família estava silencioso como sempre. O descanso dos mortos deve ser respeitado, era o que a mãe dele dizia. Ele esteve ali pouquíssimas vezes ao longo da vida, era hora de pagar a visita devida aos pais.

Ele fixou seus olhos cinzentos nas lápides retangulares decoradas por desenhos de serpentes. Ele traçou com seus dedos enluvados o nome esculpido da mãe e para o pai se limitou a dar um olhar ressentido. Já fazia mais de oito anos e ele duvidava que algum dia fosse conseguir perdoar o pai.

Na lápide de Lucius Malfoy não havia outra inscrição além de seu nome, não havia qualquer palavra ou citação que ele merecesse. Para Narcisa havia uma constatação. "Ela dedicou a vida a tudo que amava". Essa era uma verdade. Ela havia morrido pelo marido, mas se arriscou a vida inteira para proteger o filho. Draco se ajoelhou ao lado deles e por um momento pensou o que dizer.

Era idiotice falar com placas de mármores, mas ao menos para elas ele poderia dizer tudo o que ficou entalado em sua garganta durante anos. Respirou fundo e sorriu encarando o nome da mãe. "Danny Boy", ela costumava cantar aquela música para ele dormir quando era criança. Como era mesmo a letra?

"_**Oh, Danny garoto – os assobios, os assobios estão chamando**_

De ponta a ponta e vindo lá debaixo, da direção das montanhas  
O verão se foi e todas as rosas estão morrendo  
É você, você tem de ir e eu tenho que dizer "Adeus"

Mas volte quando o verão pousar sobre o campo

Ou quando o vale estiver quieto e branco de tanta neve  
E eu estarei aqui sob o raio do sol ou sob a sombra  
Oh, Danny garoto, Danny garoto, eu te amo tanto.

Mas se você vier e todas as rosas estiverem morrendo  
E eu estiver morta, mesmo assim, eu posso estar bem  
Você virá aqui e achará o lugar onde eu estou descansando  
E ajoelhará e dirá um "Ave Maria" para mim  
E eu sentirei que você levemente caminha acima de mim  
E então meu túmulo será mais enriquecido, será mais doce  
Você se curvará e dirá que me ama  
E eu descansarei em paz até que você venha para mim"

- Acho que a senhora sempre sonhou com o dia em que eu diria que encontrei alguém especial, não é? Pois bem, achei que era meu dever dizer que o dia chegou. – Draco riu um riso amargo, sentindo uma dor desconfortável no peito – Não sei se iria aprová-la. Ela não é o tipo de garota que freqüenta festas chiques, tão pouco ela está habituada a jóias caras e recepções. Ela é simples e pura, como uma flor de magnólia. – ele respirou fundo, sentindo o peso do mundo sobre si – Você não a aprovaria de forma alguma, suponho. É bem provável que a senhora me desse uns tapas só por dizer isso, mas no fundo eu sei que você ficaria feliz, mãe. Sei disso, porque ela me faz feliz e eu adoraria que a senhora estivesse aqui para traçar planos mirabolantes para o casamento do século. Ela não ia gostar de ostentação, mas tenho certeza que a idéia de uma grande festa seria tentadora de mais pra senhora resistir.

Uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em cair dos olhos cinzentos dele. Ele podia ver o rosto de sua mãe com tanta nitidez que chegava a doer. Narcisa torceria o nariz, com certeza. Mas ela não diria nada para atrapalhar a felicidade dele, ela simplesmente aceitaria, mesmo que fosse contra todos os seus princípios. Ele riu amargurado com a idéia de "casamento". Ginevra mal conseguia lidar com a idéia deles estarem juntos, que dirá com um compromisso como aquele. Imagine só, um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Os convites seriam motivo de escândalo e risadas por muito tempo.

Draco então se voltou para o túmulo do pai e o encarou duramente por alguns segundos. Lançou um sorriso de escárnio antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Aposto que você estaria me ameaçando de morte neste momento, se é que não tentaria me matar de fato. Boas notícias pai, eu estou envolvido com uma Weasley. Com a filha de Arthur, seu grande inimigo. A mesma garota para quem você deu o maldito diário quando eu estava no meu segundo ano. – ele falou com toda raiva que possuía em si, cuspindo cada palavra – Eu demorei sete anos pra admitir pra mim que eu não ligava para o fato dela pertencer a essa família de coelhos ruivos. Eu precisei me tornar aquilo que fui criado para odiar pra finalmente entender que era ela que eu queria. Você provavelmente faria da nossa vida um inferno, me deserdaria. Sorte minha você não poder mais fazer isso. Eu me pergunto até hoje o que a mamãe viu num homem como o senhor. O senhor nunca se preocupou com o bem estar dessa família, se é que algum dia existiu uma família. Era sempre Voldemort em primeiro lugar e você foi capaz de oferecer a minha vida aquele monstro.

Ele ponderou mais um minuto, quase esperando que a lápide respondesse alguma coisa.

- É claro que a senhora deve ser excluída disso, mãe. Você sempre lutou por nós, mesmo que muitas vezes nós não merecêssemos sua dedicação. – ele acariciou a lápide por um instante – Eu queria que ela tivesse metade da sua fibra. O engraçado é que ela era grifinória, mas a senhora me parece muito mais corajosa e determinada do que ela. Ginevra poderia aprender muito com você, se você estivesse viva e permitisse. – ele beijou a placa gélida de mármore e sorriu melancólico – Eu sinto falta da senhora, mãe. E por mais que eu odeie admitir, sinto falta do meu pai também. Da época em que eu ainda era uma criança e havia algo além de ódio nessa casa. Eu estava vivendo em Bath, onde a senhora me mostrou o mar pela primeira vez e eu fique deslumbrado. Eu não queria voltar pra casa, mas é estranho como esse lugar parece estar me chamando de volta. Eu queria transformar isso em um lar de verdade, mas não sei se Ginevra vai concordar com a idéia. Uma Weasley vivendo na Mansão Malfoy parece com água e óleo, não se mistura esses dois elementos, não é? Isso não vai me impedir de tentar. Eu passei muito tempo fugindo de mim mesmo, muito tempo entendendo que ninguém tem o direito de dizer o que eu devo ser ou fazer da minha vida. Só Deus será meu juiz agora, e até o dia do meu acerto de contas eu farei o possível para ser feliz, mesmo que eu tenha que conhecer os Weasleys pra isso. – ele riu incrédulo – Até breve, mãe. Prometo que vou voltar logo pra casa. E se cuide você também, pai. Tente não ser o miserável que você sempre foi agora que está no outro mundo. Apesar de tudo, eu amo vocês.

"_**Mas se você vier e todas as rosas estiverem morrendo  
E eu estiver morta, mesmo assim, eu posso estar bem  
Você virá aqui e achará o lugar onde eu estou descansando  
E ajoelhará e dirá um "Ave Maria" para mim  
E eu sentirei que você levemente caminha acima de mim  
E então meu túmulo será mais enriquecido, será mais doce  
Você se curvará e dirá que me ama  
E eu descansarei em paz até que você venha para mim"**_

Draco Mlafoy deu as costas para o cemitério coberto de neve, caminhou tranquilamente até que estivesse fora do local de repouso dos membros falecidos de sua família. Lançou um ultimo olhar para tudo aqui e aparatou mais uma vez.

Ele voltou para o hotel com uma garrafa de uísque na mão. A bebida trouxa era sensivelmente mais fraca do que aquilo que ele precisava. Ginevra estava saindo do banho com seus cabelos presos num coque frouxo, usando um camisetão que a deixava com aspecto ainda mais miúdo do que já tinha. Ele deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa enquanto ela o observada. Ele estava tentando resistir à tentação de ir até ela, soltar aquele cabelo cor de cobre e jogá-la sobre a cama.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que ele fazia com ela quando eram amantes durante a guerra. Oito anos haviam se passado, Daniel Malcom jamais agiria assim com a mulher que ele amava, mas Daniel Malcom ficou naquele cemitério, ao lado de Narcisa e Lucius. Ele caminhou até ela com passos firmes e decididos de um predador. Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da nuca dela, sentindo os fios ruivos que caiam do penteado feito as pressas. Ele a puxou para si exigente, seus lábios cobriram os dela com voracidade e desespero de oito anos de sufoco.

Ele não queria somente senti-la mais uma vez, ele queria vingança pela covardia de tantos anos. Ela o havia julgado de tantas maneiras, ela o havia ferido mais do que a própria guerra, Ginevra merecia sentir o sabor amargo que aqueles anos tiveram para ele e ainda assim, Draco não conseguia usar um milésimo de sua frustração contra ela.

Ele fez seus corpos se colarem, enquanto as mãos dela deslizavam por cima do tecido do camisetão que ela usava. Ele tinha pressa, ele tinha urgência em ouvir a voz dela gemendo enquanto ele estava dentro dela, tomando-a para si, roubando-a do fantasma de Potter e de todas as memórias de culpa que ela havia recuperado. Draco a jogou sobre a cama e retirou a camisa que ele usava, deixando-a em qualquer lugar no chão. Sem qualquer cerimônia, ele separou as pernas dela, suspendeu o camisolão dela para sentir cada milímetro daquela pele suave e clara em suas mãos.

A surpresa inicial de Ginevra foi substituída por aceitação e até mesmo cumplicidade naquele interlúdio entre o banheiro e a cama. Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto soltava o cabelo dela. O nariz dele deslizava contra a pele exposta provocando arrepios e murmúrios suaves. Ela podia sentir a excitação crescente dele, pressionando-a. Ele raramente era tão apressado, ela devia estar resistindo à idéia de ir para a cama com um chantagista, assassino, inescrupuloso e vil, mas ele era tão familiar a ela. Ele era tão reconfortante em tantos aspectos que não se viu capaz de afastá-lo. Ela queria esquecer de tudo outra vez, presente e passado, deixando-se levar pelas sensações que ele causava e ninguém mais.

Ele a fez se sentar na cama por tempo o suficiente para que ele a deixasse apenas de calcinha. Em seguida as mãos dela se ocuparam da tarefa de arremessar o cinto dele longe e desabotoar as calças. Draco se livrou de tudo o que se impunha entre ele e aquela mulher irritante que agora estava deitada no centro da cama king size, esperando por ele. Ele voltou a beijá-la com voracidade quase dolorosa, enquanto suas mãos espalmadas percorriam cada milímetro do corpo dela, excitando-a.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez estocando fundo. Ginevra soltou um gemido de dor que ele mal registrou em sua mente. Ele impunha um ritmo lento e forte, fazendo-a se contorcer debaixo do corpo dele, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter os gemidos indiscretos. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele com força, instigando-o ainda mais. A velocidade aumentando, ela movendo o quadril contra o dele, ajudando-o a atingir os pontos de prazer dela. As pernas dela o enlaçaram pela cintura quando Draco investia suas ultimas estocadas dentro dela, antes de ambos emitirem um gemido rouco e prolongado de um orgasmo descontrolado.

Ginevra sentiu o peso do corpo dele inteiro sobre si. Ele continuava dentro dela, exausto. Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço mais uma vez antes de rolar para o lado dela na cama. Ele a puxou para seus braços, enlaçando-a pela cintura enquanto inalava o cheiro do cabelo ruivo dela. Ginny estremeceu com a respiração ofegante dele contra seu pescoço.

- Eu senti falta desses encontros intempestivos. – ele murmurou rouco junto ao ouvido dela – Faz lembrar os velhos tempos.

- Você é cruel quando fala assim. – ela murmurou num tom baixo.

- Não foi a minha intenção, me desculpe. Eu só...Gostava daqueles tempos, pelo menos quando eu estava com você. – ele respondeu num tom sincero.

- Onde você foi hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Resolver alguns assuntos pendentes com Blaise Zabini e visitar duas pessoas que eu não via há muito tempo. – ele respondeu tranqüilo.

- Quem? – ela insistiu curiosa.

- Meus pais, ou pelo menos o túmulo deles. – a voz dele adquiriu um tom tristonho – Eu quis contar à minha mãe sobre você.

- Imagino o que diriam se estivessem vivos. – Ginny retribuiu no mesmo tom. Ela não viu Draco sorrir.

- Não me importa muito o que eles diriam, mas eu acho que minha mãe gostaria que eu fosse feliz, não importa com quem. Meu pai seria outra história.

- O que mais você disse a eles? – ela se aninhou mais nos braços dele.

- Que eu estou voltando pra casa. Que eu gostaria de transformar a Mansão num lar de verdade pra mim e que eu esperava que você me ajudasse com isso, mesmo sabendo que você não ia gostar da idéia.

- Eles responderam alguma coisa?

- Sempre aprendi que silencia quer dizer concordância. – Draco sorriu presunçoso contra o pescoço dela. – Independente do que você escolha, eu vou retomar a minha vida como Draco Malfoy. Não há mais motivos para eu me esconder em Bath com o nome de Daniel Malcom.

- Então acho que deveríamos visitar meus pais na véspera de natal. Vai ser sua melhor oportunidade de encontrar toda família reunida. – Ginny disse timidamente.

- É uma boa idéia. – ele respondeu meio surpreso – Eu pretendo voltar a viver na Mansão, gostaria que viesse comigo.

- O quão estranho isso pareceria para todo mundo mágico? – ela perguntou.

- Não me importa o que vão pensar, ninguém tem o direito de me julgar. Mas olhando pelo aspecto mais vantajoso da possibilidade, ninguém poderia nos incomodar lá. Estaríamos longe o bastante do mundo para levarmos uma vida tranqüila.

- Vamos dar um passo de cada vez, por favor. O primeiro e pior vai ser encontrar minha família. Todo resto eu posso resolver depois. – ela disse fechando os olhos.

- Você não, nós podemos resolver depois. – ele também fechou os olhos e dormiu.

_**Nota da autora: Estou um pouco triste por não estar tendo reviews com esta fic, mas eu escrovo por uma necessidade, é quase uma terapia. Gosto deste capítulo por uma questão de simpatia por Draco. Não é fácil viver aceitando tudo aquilo que dizem que somos, ou deixamos de ser. E quem disse que um sonserino não pode ser corajoso? Tomar a própria vida em suas mãos e decidir por conta própria o que fazer com ela é uma tarefa difícil.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Meeting the Weasleys

_**Meeting the Weasleys**_

_**Vá em frente  
Faça nossos sonhos se realizarem  
Não desista da briga  
Você estará certa  
Porque não há ninguém como você  
No universo**_

A casa estava mais abarrotada do que o normal, já que a neve lá fora impedia as crianças de saírem para brincar. Arthur conversava com seus filhos ao redor da lareira enquanto mostrava para o pequeno Hugo o patinho de borracha de sua coleção de artigos trouxas. Hermione e Fleur estavam na cozinha ajudando à senhora Weasley com as travessas de comida e tentando não atropelar o filho de ninguém no caminho.

Gui estava mais pensativo que o normal. Por mais que o assunto não fosse mencionado em voz alta, ele sabia que havia um vazio indescritível naquela casa nos últimos oito anos subseqüentes à guerra. Ainda havia uma foto de Harry junto à família Weasley tirada no ultimo natal que o garoto participaria. Ginny estava na foto também e apesar da irmã ter sobrevivido a tudo naquela época, Gui se perguntava até que ponto ela realmente estava viva.

Dês do "acidente" ele não a viu mais. Sabia que ela havia se mudado para Londres, mas há um ano ela não escrevia contando nada. Há oito anos ela usava a desculpa de que estava ocupada trabalhando em qualquer lugar, ou estudando numa universidade trouxa, para participar das reuniões em família. De certo modo ele se culpava por aquilo.

Não que ele concordasse com a atitude da irmã. Independente dele ser um Malfoy, trair Harry daquela maneira era contra tudo o que ela dizia acreditar. Gui disse que não a julgaria, nem diria nada a ninguém, mas esperava dela alguma dignidade. Entretanto, não houve tempo para aquilo. Harry morreu antes que Ginny pudesse tentar repara o dano, em seguida ela sofreu o "acidente" e Draco Malfoy desapareceu. Dês de então, nada mais foi o mesmo dentro daquela família.

Ele sabia que a mãe ainda chorava por Harry, Fred e pela filha distante. Ele pensava se não teria sido melhor se ele não tivesse descoberto a traição de Ginny, ao menos assim a família estaria unida com seus membros sobrevivente. Ele olhou para as crianças correndo desordenadas pela casa com uma pontada de tristeza. Sua irmã ainda não havia conhecido os sobrinhos e agora já eram muitos.

Victorie e Dominique, suas filhas, e logo haveria um terceiro que Fleur estava esperando; Molly II, filha de Percy; Rose e o pequeno Hugo, que não tinha nem um ano de idade ainda, filhos de Rony. George estava para se casar também e o provável é que Ginny não estaria lá para ver isso. Carlinhos era o único que ainda não havia dado sinais de que pretendia constituir uma família, Gui desconfiava que ele preferia um dragão a uma esposa.

Sua filha mais nova correu até ele, estendendo os braços e pedindo colo. Gui sorriu para ela e atendeu ao pedido sem questionar. Ginny gostaria de ver tantas garotinhas na família agora, ao menos às meninas da nova geração de Weasleys não poderiam reclamar que eram sempre injustiçadas devido à quantidade de garotos, já que elas eram a maioria agora. Dominique estava sorrindo para as palhaçadas que George fazia do outro lado da sala, quando ouviram o barulho de alguém batendo à porta.

Hermione saiu da cozinha para atender à porta dizendo alguma coisa sobre a possibilidade de serem Andrômeda e Ted que resolveram aparecer para a ceia de natal. Todos olharam para a porta, curiosos para saber quem lhes visitava naquele frio incomum. Quando Hermione abriu a porta a casa, que antes estava mergulhada em uma completa algazarra de vozes parecia ter silenciado no momento em que distinguiram a figura da mulher esguia de cabelos vermelhos em meio à neve.

Hermione precisou de um momento para se recuperar da surpresa de reencontrar Ginny depois de tantos anos, mas em seguida correu para abraçá-la com força. Ginny retribuiu o abraço um tanto tímida. Gui levantou do sofá com Dominique nos braços, assim como o senhor o Weasley fez com Hugo. De repente, toda família Weasley havia se espremido na pequena sala para ver com seus próprios olhos se aquilo era ou não verdade. A filha pródiga estava de volta ao lar.

- Me desculpem por vir sem avisar. Eu decidi de ultima hora aparecer. – Ginny disse apologética, mas não teve muito tempo para explicações. Molly saiu da cozinha como um foguete e abraçou a filha com força, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Não seja boba! – e senhora disse em meio ao choro emocionado – É sua casa! Dês de quando você precisa avisar que está vindo?! – Ginny sorriu de leve ao reparar o quão apertada a sala estava agora.

- Dês de que houve um aumento na já enorme população de Weasleys, pelo que eu estou vendo. – Ginny sorriu mais ao ver tantas crianças espalhadas pela casa – Acho que eu já sou tia.

- Só da minha parte já são duas meninas e uma terceira criança a caminho! – Gui respondeu sorrindo para ela e Ginny não pôde evitar uma pontada de culpa, mas ele parecia satisfeito em vê-la – Sentimos sua falta, Ginny.

- Oh! Você vai congelar ai fora, querida! Entre, entre e se esquente enquanto eu vou pegar as travessas para por à mesa. – Molly disse enquanto voltava correndo para a cozinha.

_**Não tenha medo do que a sua mente esconde  
Você deveria resistir  
Resistir, pelo que você acredita  
E essa noite nós podemos verdadeiramente dizer  
Que juntos, somos invencíveis**_

Ginny deu um passo à frente enquanto retirava o cachecol. Todos os irmãos e cunhadas a saudaram por seu retorno, sorridentes por vê-la depois de tanto tempo. Em dado momento ela se virou para a porta novamente e fez sinal para alguém se aproximar.

Gui sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias quando ele distinguiu em meio à noite um brilho platinado. Das sombras saiu a figura longilínea de um homem pálido, vestido com vestes negras, e com cabelos loiros. Ele encarou a todos com seus olhos cinzentos e sorriu, tentando parecer simpático. Mais uma vez o silêncio foi feito e todos pareciam encarar um espírito vindo dos campos de guerra.

- Acho que você devia ter avisado que traria alguém. – Gui foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio – Estou surpreso por saber que está vivo, Malfoy.

- Sinto muito pelo incômodo, Weasley. – Draco respondeu, enquanto observava o rosto de Rony mudar de cor para um vermelho intenso – Eu insisti para que Ginevra permitisse que eu a acompanhasse e obviamente, eu estou vivo.

- Dês de quando você chama minha irmã pelo nome, seu cretino?! – Rony vociferou, fazendo Hugo chorar até que Hermione o tomasse dos braços do avô e o acalmasse.

- Dês de que eu estou namorando ele, Rony. – Ginny respondeu tentando parecer serena. O burburinho foi geral. Carlinhos arregalou os olhos com espanto, Percy ficou calado e tentou não parecer chocado, o senhor Weasley precisou se sentar novamente, Rony parecia estar a ponto de explodir, a senhora Weasley derrubou uma travessa de salada de batata no chão assim que saiu da cozinha, Fleur ficou indiferente, assim como a esposa de Percy e Hermione se limitou à apertar Hugo com mais força em seus braços.

- É porque eu só tenho uma orelha e não ouvi direito, ou eu ouvi bem e minha irmã está namorando o Malfoy? – George perguntou empinando a orelha que lhe restava.

- Acho que todos ouvimos bem. – Gui respondeu, enquanto voltava a se sentar no sofá. Ginny teve que se conter para não chorar ao ver a mesma expressão de desapontamento de anos atrás.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?! –Rony berrou – ELE É UM MALFOY! O MESMO MALFOY CRETINO DE SEMPRE QUE INFERNISOU A NOSSA VIDA! HARRY DEVE ESTAR REVIRANDO NO TÚMULO!

- Rony, não faça uma cena. – o senhor Weasley pediu – Sua irmã acaba de voltar pra casa e eu aposto que ela não quer um julgamento.

- ENTÃO ELA QUER O QUE? – Rony ignorou o pedido do pai – Ele é um traidor! O filho da puta que não pensou duas vezes antes de virar a casaca quando as coisas ficaram feias! VOCÊ ESTÁ TRANSANDO COM ESSE CARA, GINNY?!

- Há mais ou menos um ano, Weasley. – Draco respondeu, lançando a Rony um sorriso de escárnio – Não que isso seja da sua conta. – por um momento Hermione achou que o marido fosse avançar sobre o sonserino, mas ela não teve tempo de preparar a varinha porque sua filha mais velha puxou a barra de sua sai.

- Mamãe, o que é transar? – Rose perguntou com a maior inocência do mundo, enquanto Hermione corava diante da situação sem saber o que dizer.

- Dançar, filha. O papai quis dizer dançar. – Hermione respondeu enquanto levava as crianças para fora da sala.

- É melhor todos se acalmarem, aqui! – Molly gritou fazendo Rony calar a boca e tudo voltar a um relativo estado de ordem – Ginny, venha até a cozinha, por favor. – Ginevra não disse mais nada, apenas seguiu a mãe em silêncio até a cozinha.

Ela imaginou como Draco seria tratado na sala de visitas, provavelmente Rony tentaria azará-lo, ou coisa pior. Molly se apoiou na beirada da pia enquanto bebia um copo d'água e tentava recuperar a cor natural de seu rosto. A senhora Weasley respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa, indecisa.

_**E durante a luta,  
Eles irão nos rebaixar  
Mas por favor, por favor,  
Vamos usar essa chance para reverter as coisas  
E essa noite nos podemos verdadeiramente dizer  
Que juntos, somos invencíveis**_

- Ginny, isso é sério mesmo? – Molly perguntou encarando a filha com um semblante sério – Este rapaz fez alguma coisa contra você? Você está devendo dinheiro? Me diga se for este o caso, eu e seu pai podemos dar um jeito e eu tenho certeza que George também...

- Mãe, não aconteceu nada disso. – Ginny respondeu enquanto se sentava em uma das velhas cadeiras ao redor da mesa da cozinha – Eu não estou devendo nada a ninguém.

- Então é uma Imperius! Só pode ser! Você vai negar tudo, vai fazer tudo o que ele mandar! Por Mérlin...

- Mãe, a senhora poderia me escutar só um momento, por favor? – Ginny pediu séria e Molly voltou toda sua atenção para as palavras da filha.

- Eu encontrei Draco há um ano atrás, quando eu fui passar uns dias em Bath para espairecer um pouco. Ele estava morando lá, vivendo como um trouxa dês do fim da guerra. – Ginny falou como se tirasse um grande peso das costas.

- Um Malfoy vivendo como um trouxa? Não espera que eu acredite nisso, não é? – Molly retrucou incrédula.

- Papai pode lhe informar a respeito disso, ou Hermione. É um programa de proteção à testemunha que o Ministério instaurou após a guerra. Ele seria caçado até a morte por qualquer Comensal que tivesse escapado e ninguém nunca pensaria nele disfarçado como trouxa. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem sobres as pessoas que estão incluídas no programa por motivos óbvios de segurança. – Ginny explicou com paciência – Ele está muito diferente e nós acabamos nos conhecendo melhor. Aconteceu, simplesmente aconteceu.

- Filha, eu... – Molly ponderou por um momento – Eu sei que sofreu muito com a morte de Harry e talvez sua memória ainda esteja confusa. Ficar com este rapaz não é uma atitude sensata! Eu fico feliz que tenha voltado a namorar, que esteja buscando ser feliz de novo, mas você poderia ser mais feliz com outra pessoa, alguém mais confiável. O que Harry diria? Oh, pobre e querido Harry, ele ficaria tão arrasado de ver você com aquele Malfoy!

- Harry está morto mãe, eu não. – Ginny respondeu séria – Harry mal conhecia Draco e toda rixa entre eles começou quando eram crianças! Eu sei que Draco foi criado para odiar tudo o que Harry representava e o que nós defendíamos, mas ele mudou de lado, não mudou?

- Por que foi conveniente para ele! – Molly exclamou.

- Como pode ser conveniente para alguém romper com a própria família, ou ser jurado de morte pelo próprio pai? Independente da motivação, ele lutou ao nosso lado e acha que foi fácil pra ele defender Harry Potter, a pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo? – Ginny disse levantando da cadeira e defendendo-o com uma ferocidade digna de Grifinória – Eu não queria ter vindo até aqui justamente por causa desse tipo de acusação, mas Draco insistiu que queria ser apresentado a vocês formalmente. Eu já fiz o que vim fazer aqui, então acho que o melhor é ir embora. – Ginevra deu as costas a mãe, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo em direção a saída Molly correu até ela e a abraçou com força.

- Não faça isso comigo, Ginny! – a mãe disse em meio ao choro – Eu, eu não quis dizer tantas barbaridades é só que... Eu não entendo, só isso. Eu já não tenho mais Fred comigo, nem Harry, que eu sempre considerei como um filho. Por favor, não me deixe também, minha filha. Você é minha única menininha e eu não agüento mais perder as minhas crianças. Foram tantos anos sem te ver, não vá embora assim outra vez! – Ginny acabou retribuindo o abraço da mãe.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – ela respondeu – Eu não vou embora agora, mas minhas visitas não vão ser tão freqüentes enquanto eu e ele estivermos juntos. A senhora sabe o que todos pensam a respeito, não seria justo forçá-lo a ouvir tudo aquilo que ele já sabe e não concorda em silêncio. Também não vou testar a paciência de Rony, ou ofender a memória que todos vocês tem de Harry.

- Ele te faz feliz, minha filha? – Molly perguntou em voz baixa, ainda engolindo o choro. Ginny respirou fundo.

- Durante este ultimo ano ele me fez mais feliz do que eu me julgava merecedora. – ela respondeu por fim – Ele é uma boa pessoa, por mais que se esforce pra provar o contrário. Eu estou feliz com ele.

- Então é tudo o que me importa, filha. – Molly respondeu secando suas ultimas lágrimas.

_**Faça isso por si mesma  
Não faz diferença pra mim  
O que você deixa pra trás,  
O que você escolhe pra ser  
E qualquer coisa que disserem  
Sua alma é inquebrável**_

Rony foi retirado da sala para não causar mais transtornos e a paz, ou a tensão, se instaurou na sala de estar dos Weasleys. Draco falou pouco, mas sempre que o fez tentou ser educado e minimamente simpático com todos. Havia muitas crianças na sala e isso o deixava particularmente desconfortável, ele não tinha a menor familiaridade com elas e se sentia intimidado de certa forma.

Uma das crianças, que ele julgou ser de Hermione por conta do cabelo castanho, o encarou por um bom tempo. Draco olhou para a menininha de três anos com interesse e quando fez isso a garotinha sorriu para ele.

- Oi. – ela falou sorrindo pra ele.

- Olá. – ele respondeu – Qual o seu nome? – ele tentou retribuir o sorriso.

- Rose. – a menininha respondeu.

- Muito prazer, Rose. – Draco respondeu – Eu sou Draco.

- _Daco. – _ela repetiu sem conseguir falar direito.

- _Daco_ não, é Draco. D-R-A-C-O. – ele soletrou calmamente para a garotinha que achou aquilo muito engraçado.

- _Daco!_ – Rose insistiu, fazendo o avô e os tios rirem da cena.

- Acho que você ganhou um ponto a seu favor, garoto. – o senhor Weasley disse chamando a neta para sentar com ele na poltrona – Rose não costuma gostar tanto de estranhos.

- É perda de tempo tentar fazê-la dizer seu nome direito. – Gui falou sério – Ela ainda está enrolando as palavras quando fala.

- É, eu reparei nisso. – Draco disse sem graça.

- Ela é a filha mais velha do meu irmão Rony. – Charlie disse enquanto se servia de uísque de fogo.

- Vocês todos tem filhos? - Draco perguntou numa tentativa de manter a conversa.

- Tenho duas meninas, Victorie e Dominique, e um terceiro a caminho. – Gui respondeu um pouco mais amigável. – Percy tem uma menina também, Molly II. Rony tem Rose e Hugo, que é o mais novo até agora. George não tem filhos ainda, mas como está pra se casar isso deve ser só uma questão de tempo.

- E Charlie daqui uns anos vai trazer a fêmea de "Verde Galês" para apresentar à família, isso é, se ela um dia aprender a falar. – George disse fazendo todos, menos Charlie, caírem na risada.

- Muito engraçadinho, George. – Charlie respondeu mal humorado.

- É meu ganha pão, maninho! – George debochou – Eu tenho o dever de ser engraçado.

Não houve muito tempo para conversas. Logo a ceia foi servida e todos se ocuparam da tarefa de esvaziarem seus pratos ao invés de conversarem. Rony voltou ao ambiente, mesmo que ainda estivesse emburrado e inconformado com a situação. A pesar de tudo o que poderia ter acontecido, tudo transcorreu muito bem e Ginny se sentia aliviada em partes.

Após o jantar os membros da família trocaram seus presentes de natal e pareciam um tipo de time quando todos eles colocaram seus casacos de tricô feitos à mão pela senhora Weasley, cada qual com a inicial do nome de cada filho. Draco observou o quanto o rosto de Ginevra parecia mais feliz e como aquela família, mesmo que ainda fosse a família Weasley, era unida e feliz de uma maneira que ele nunca se sentiu com a dele.

_**E durante a luta,  
Eles irão nos rebaixar  
Mas por favor, por favor,  
Vamos usar essa chance para reverter as coisas  
E essa noite nos podemos verdadeiramente dizer  
Que juntos, somos invencíveis  
Juntos, somos invencíveis**_

Ginevra tinha levado alguns presentes em tamanho reduzido dentro da bolsa e os distribuiu entre os irmãos e os pais. Para um recomeço, aquela cena parecia muito adequada. Ela e Gui se ofereceram para lavar a louça e Draco ficou mais uma vez sozinho com a família dela, mas desta vez, Rose estava tentando brincar com o cabelo dele.

Na cozinha, Gui e Ginny começaram a lavar a louça em silêncio. Foi constrangedor e desconfortável por um tempo, até o irmão mais velho tomar coragem.

- Ele é um cara legal, pelo menos simpatizo com ele o máximo que um Weasley pode simpatizar com um Malfoy. – Gui falou para ela constrangido.

- Eu sinto muito, Gui. – ela falou constrangida – Depois de tudo o que você viu e sabe, eu sinto muito por ter decepcionado você e todo mundo. – Ginny começou a chorar.

- Você recuperou de vez a memória, não é? – ele perguntou enquanto enxaguava um dos pratos.

- O feitiço quebrou. – ela disse em voz baixa e envergonhada enquanto secava o prato que ele entregava a ela.

- Ginny, não permita que nem eu, nem ninguém impeça você de ser feliz, está bem? – Gui largou o prato e abraçou a irmã – Eu não tenho nada contra ele, nem com o relacionamento de você. Eu só discordo das atitudes que você teve quando traiu Harry e depois quando tentou apagar isso da sua cabeça, mas não importa. Você já sofreu o bastante por isso e se ele te quis mesmo depois de saber de tudo então suponho que ele seja uma pessoa mais descente do que poderíamos imaginar.

- Eu me sinto tão fraca por ter feito tudo aquilo! – ela chorou ainda mais enquanto abraçava o irmão – Eu sinto tanto por ter feito todos vocês sofrerem por minha causa!

- Não chora, Ginny. – Gui acariciou o cabelo dela com carinho – Você voltou pra nós, isso que importa. Eu senti sua falta, assim como todo mundo, e fiquei muito chateado de você não ter visto o nascimento das suas sobrinhas. Mas agora que você está aqui não vai escapar de ser a madrinha do próximo e eu não aceito uma negativa como resposta. – Ginny sorriu sem graça diante do tom brincalhão que ele usava.

- Se é isso o que você e Fleur querem, então está bem. – ela disse soltando-o – Eu também senti sua falta.

- Só me faça o favor de esperar mais uns seis meses antes de me aparecer noiva ou grávida dele aqui, está bem? Isso seria de mais pra todo mundo digerir em tão pouco tempo. – Gui disse rindo da cara dela.

- Não estou pretendendo nem uma coisa, nem outra. – a ruiva respondeu sem graça.

- Mas eu não duvido que ele esteja. Acho que ele acabou de descobrir que gosta da idéia de ter crianças e não teria insistido em aparecer aqui se não esperasse um posicionamento sério e definitivo da sua parte.

- Bem, eu vou me lembrar disso. – Ginny respondeu.

Já passava das três da madrugada quando Draco e Ginny deixaram a casa dos Weasleys e voltaram para o hotel em Londres. Tanto ele, quanto ela, evitaram palavras desnecessárias durante toda a noite até que estivessem seguros dentro da suíte.

Draco fechou a porta, enquanto Ginevra se livrava do excesso de roupas de frio que precisou usar naquela noite. O silêncio era desconfortável, mas necessário. Tudo foi surreal de mais e tenso de mais. Ela se sentia exausta, mas feliz por ter reencontrado a família, ainda que nem todos tenham sido tão receptivos à nova realidade. Ao menos ela havia sido tão honesta quanto à situação permitia e Gui não estava mais tão chateado com ela.

Draco se aproximou dela lentamente, como um felino, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, acariciando a mão da garota. Ginevra não resistiu àquilo, apenas deixou que ele demonstrasse uma parcela de cuidado que ele jamais mostraria em público.

- Você conseguiu. – ele disse suavemente – Depois de tudo, você conseguiu falar para eles.

- Eu ainda estou mentindo pra minha família, então não foi tão grande coisa assim. – ela disse amargurada.

- Estamos poupando eles, isso pra você pode parecer algo horrível, mas seria pior se você despejasse tudo sobre eles. – Draco disse indulgente – Sei que foi difícil pra você, me desculpe por forçá-la a isso.

- Você pedindo desculpa chega a ser algo surreal. – ela retrucou ácida – Mas de certa forma, foi bom encontrar todos eles.

- Você precisava encarar seu medo em relação a eles e nunca faria se eu não a tivesse ameaçado. – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

- Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou exausta.

- Porque eu não quero mais que você tenha vergonha de estar comigo, ou se sinta intimidada pelo que as pessoas podem pensar a respeito. – ele colocou uma das mãos dentro do casaco e tirou de lá uma pequena caixinha coberta de veludo preto e a abriu, revelando o brilho delicado de um anel de brilhantes. – Feliz natal, Ginevra. – pela ponderou por um minuto o que fazer.

- Ainda... – ela respirou fundo – Acho que estamos indo rápido de mais, não? Gui tinha razão, você espera uma atitude mais séria da minha parte.

- Não precisa casar comigo amanhã, nem daqui a um mês. Eu só quero que use isso sem medo de dizer que é minha companheira. – Draco retirou o anel da caixa e colocou no dedo anelar dela sorrindo ao contemplar o resultado – Alguém me disse uma vez que tenho um ego grande de mais pra me contentar com o posto de amante, então eu espero uma atitude mais séria da sua parte.

- Obrigada pelo presente. – ela respondeu conformada.

- Eu queria aproveitar pra dizer que eu não serei mais Daniel Malcom, eu não vou mais fugir de quem eu sou. Daqui para frente, só Draco Malfoy.

- Acho que nos escondemos do mundo por muito tempo, não é? – ela o abraçou um tanto tímida – Então é hora de Magnólia Willburn se restringir às páginas de um livro.

- Já reparou direito neste nome? Magnólia Willburn? – ele perguntou enquanto beijava a bochecha dela.

- Não exatamente, são só nomes aleatórios. Já disse que gosto de magnólias. – ela deu de ombros.

- As iniciais dele. M e G, Malfoy e Weasley. – ele disse sorrindo – Mesmo quando você queria se esquecer de mim, uma parte de você fazia questão de não permitir isso, Weasley. –ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela – Mesmo quando você não se lembrava, uma parte dizia que você já era minha. Nós já esperamos oito anos pra isso acontecer. – então eles se beijaram e se renderam. O passado não pode ser esquecido, mas pode ser superado. Sem juízes para uma causa estranha e perdida. Eles finalmente queriam viver outra vez.

_**E durante a luta,  
Eles irão nos rebaixar  
Mas por favor, por favor,  
Vamos usar essa chance para reverter as coisas  
E essa noite nos podemos verdadeiramente dizer  
Que juntos, somos invencíveis**_

_**Nota da Autora: Dois capítulos em um dia, é eu estou batendo recordes hoje. Capítulo com pitadas de comédia para aliviar a tensão desse casal. Música do capítulo escolhida de ultima hora e é Incible da banda Muse.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem!**_


	6. Termos finais

_**Termos finais**_

Ele acordou com dor de cabeça naquela manhã. Desceu as escadas e foi tomar seu café da manhã na sala de jantar. Um dos elfos domésticos fez o favor de trazer a ele um exemplar de "O Profeta Diário", onde era possível ver a sua foto acompanhada de letras garrafais na matéria de capa. Já era de se esperar esse tipo de reação da comunidade bruxa, mas ele sinceramente esperava que qualquer colunista redigisse a matéria, menos Rita Skeeter.

Ginevra também tinha sua cota de aparição naquela edição, mas não vinculada unicamente a ele. O livro dela estava sendo divulgado tanto no mercado trouxa, quanto no mercado bruxo e isso era um evento inédito para a literatura. Mesmo que não fosse exatamente normal para a família dele ter uma mulher com uma carreira própria ele não se importava com as escolhas dela nesse sentido. Ao contrário, ele se sentia orgulhoso daquele talento que ela tinha.

Ele bebeu um gole de café e fixou seus olhos nas páginas amareladas do jornal.

_"O filho pródigo" _a manchete dizia em letras enormes e logo a baixo uma foto dele tirada dentro do Ministério, ao lado de Blaise Zabini, que havia feito as vezes de seu assistente na ocasião.

_"Todo o mundo mágico se questionou nos últimos anos sobre o paradeiro do herdeiro de uma das famílias mais antigas e tradicionais de nossa comunidade. Draco Malfoy, que lutou ao lado da Ordem da Fênix durante a guerra, desapareceu uma semana após a ultima batalha, a mesma em que seus pais foram mortos._

_Narcisa e Lúcius Malfoy eram notórios seguidores Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e a incompatibilidade de opinião levou o jovem senhor Malfoy a romper com a família, mesmo que alguns digam que na ocasião o único motivo a ser levado em consideração foi sua covardia. Independente dos motivos, Draco Malfoy está de volta para assumir a fortuna e liderança da família, uma vez que seu pai não o deserdou via testamento, ou não teve tempo para fazê-lo._

_Draco Malfoy é agora o feliz detentor de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo e há quem diga que seja um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do momento, já que seu antigo rival, o falecido herói Harry James Potter não se encontra vivo para ocupar este posto. Esta parece ser uma afirmação que leva o aval de Ginevra Molly Weasley, a ex-noiva do 'Garoto que Sobreviveu'_.

_Ginevra Weasley, filha de Arthur e Molly, passou os últimos anos afastada da sociedade mágica, estudando literatura e escrita criativa numa universidade trouxa em Londres e agora volta a cena lançando seu primeiro romance. Dizem as más línguas que a jovem, que ficou conhecida por seu trágico noivado com Harry Potter, tem sido companhia freqüente do senhor Malfoy e não há informações sobre o retorno dela a casa dos pais._

_Isso nos leva ao questionamento. Ginevra Weasley é a candidata ao posto de senhora Malfoy? Essa súbita afinidade entre estas duas pessoas pode por fim a rivalidade mais notória e antiga de nosso mundo? A quase viúva de Potter teria o apoio do falecido herói em sua nova empreitada? Aparentemente, essas são perguntas para as quais eles não se preocuparam em formular uma resposta."_

Draco deixou o jornal de lado e voltou a se preocupar com seu café, tentando não perder o apetite. Não importava quantos anos se passassem, seu nome jamais seria associado a atos e decisões próprias ou minimamente nobres. A sombra das escolhas de sua família recairia sobre os ombros dele para sempre e qualquer um que tentasse não demonstrar isso na presença dele não passava de um bajulador.

O som de passos na sala denunciaram a presença de uma outra pessoa e fizeram Draco esquecer aqueles pensamentos por um momento. Ginevra o encarou com alguma curiosidade e então seus olhos castanhos pousaram sobre o jornal recém abandonado na mesa. Ela emitiu um suspiro pesaroso ao ver a foto na capa. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e se serviu de um pouco de chá.

- Como estão as notícias? – ela perguntou tentando não parecer ansiosa. Draco segurou a mão dela cuidadosamente, num carinho discreto.

- Se não quer ter aborrecimentos desnecessários por hoje, sugiro que não leia esse lixo. – ele respondeu dando de ombros – Você dormiu bem? – ele perguntou tentando desviar seus pensamentos da matéria.

- Tanto quanto o possível. – ela respondeu tranqüila – Você não dormiu muito bem, não é? Eu vi o quanto você se mexeu na cama essa noite.

- Estava ansioso a respeito da repercussão que essa matéria teria. Não saiu muito – daquilo que eu imaginava e levando em consideração que foi Rita Skeeter quem escreveu, definitivamente poderia ser pior. – ele disse com um ar cansado – Mas acho que alguns dos fãs do Santo Potter podem importunar você com cartas recriminatórias e alguma indignação por você estar comigo.

- Não que eles tenham qualquer coisa a ver com a minha vida, não é? – ela deu de ombros.

- O que não quer dizer que vai ser fácil, Ginevra. – ele assumiu um tom sério e lançou a ela um olhar preocupado.

- Passei sete anos me culpando e vivendo um celibato forçado. Eu me afastei de tudo o que eu amava por medo daquilo que as pessoas poderiam pensar. – ela soltou um suspiro pesaroso – Mesmo que seus métodos sejam pouco ortodoxos, se não fosse a sua chantagem eu me obriga à infelicidade mais uma vez. Depois de encarar a "orda de cabelos vermelhos" acho que agüento qualquer coisa.

- Finalmente você se lembrou o porque foi parar na Grifinória. – ele disse sorrindo um pouco mais aliviado pela reação dela – Estão falando do seu livro também, mas ainda não li a matéria. – Ginny deu de ombros.

- Na Floreios e Borrões disseram que já há uma lista de encomendas. Bem ou mal, devo a Harry a publicidade gratuita. – ela disse emburrada e ele riu.

- Quero minha parcela de agradecimentos também, afinal o meu retorno também te deu uma publicidade extra. – ele disse falsamente ofendido enquanto olhava para o anel cintilando na mão dela. Ele ponderou um momento. – Já estamos aqui há dois meses, Ginny...

- Eu sei... – ela disse constrangida. Sabia onde aquela conversa acabaria.

- Então me diga quando. – ele disse num tom levemente autoritário.

- Para que a pressa? – ela questionou tentando ser delicada – Nós já falamos sobre isso antes.

- Sim, nós falamos e não chegamos a lugar nenhum. – ele disse contrariado – Eu não sou mais um João Ninguém vivendo uma vida insignificante em Bath. Bem ou mal, eu sou o ultimo descendente vivo dessa família, eu não posso permitir que ela acabe comigo.

- Você precisa necessariamente de uma esposa para isso? – ela o encarou insolente e ele retribuiu a gentileza com um olhar duro. – Eu estou vivendo aqui, não estou? Eu assumi o relacionamento e te apresentei aos meus pais como você queria! Eu estou usando o anel, então por que você ainda faz exigências?

- Por que me parece que você considera Potter mais merecedor do posto do que eu. – Draco retorquiu mal humorado – Eu não vou aceitar nada menos do que o pacote completo. Eu quero você como deve ser, casada comigo, usando o meu sobrenome e tudo mais. Se tivermos filhos eles não serão bastardos, Ginevra.

- Ótimo, já não basta você querer me levar pro altar amarrada, está falando em filhos. – ela disse um tanto histérica. – Sou só eu, ou você também nota uma inversão de papeis aqui?

- Ginevra, eu não vou abrir mão de nada que envolva você. – ele disse decidido – Filhos, por que não? Olhe o tamanho desta casa, grande de mais para apenas um casal.

- Você devia comprar alguns cães então. – ela foi sarcástica – Estamos atropelando as coisas.

- Atropelando? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Vivemos juntos há mais um ano. A maioria dos seus irmãos já constituiu família e tem pelo menos uma criança. Achei que Weasleys gostassem da idéia de filhos. – ele provocou.

- E eu pensei que Malfoys não fossem adeptos da idéia a menos que seja estritamente para passar o nome adiante! – ela exclamou nervosa. Ele lançou um sorriso cínico a ela.

- Isso me dá direito a pelo menos uma criança, menino de preferência. – ele disse num tom mordaz.

- E se não for um menino, vai fazer o que? Me infernizar? – ela questionou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não tenho problemas com meninas, gosto da idéia de garotinhas correndo por aqui, mas elas não poderiam passar o nome adiante, como você mesma disse. Se não vier um menino na primeira vez eu pretendo continuar tentando até conseguir.

- Nem morta! – ela se desesperou. Ele riu.

- Sua mãe tentou sete vezes até ter o que ela queria, acho justo que eu possa fazer o mesmo, não? – ele a encarou com seu olhar superior.

- Tudo isso por que você se encantou pela minha sobrinha, Rose? Ela é filha do Rony e da Hermione, pessoas que se bem me lembro você odeia! – ela exclamou.

- Sim, eu ainda os odeio, mas eu fiquei pensando... Se seu irmão e aquela sua cunhada conseguiram fazer uma coisinha tão adorável quanto aquela eu imagino o tipo de descendentes que os seus genes, combinados com os meus poderão produzir. Não acredito que nossas crianças possam ser superadas, nem mesmo pelas crianças _veela_ de Gui.

- Você é impossível! – ela disse se levantando da mesa de uma vez e dando as costas a ele.

- Vou entender isso como uma desistência de sua parte. Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com suas poções anticoncepcionais. – ele gritou provocando-a, ela apenas resmungou em resposta.

A tarde de autógrafos do livro de Magnólia Willburn rendeu uma superlotação na Floreios e Borrões. Obviamente havia uma curiosidade geral em confirmar os boatos a respeito do relacionamento entre Ginevra e Draco, mas pela primeira vez ela não se importou com toda aquela conversa e comentários reprovadores.

As pessoas raramente enxergam além daquilo que querem enxergar, e no caso de Malfoy tudo o que precisavam saber era o seu sobrenome. No caso dela, a idéia da noiva virginal de Harry Potter, a garota que devotou seus últimos anos a um luto supostamente interminável, não era nem um pouco compatível com o "insuportável", inescrupuloso, arrogante e frio, Draco Malfoy.

Especulações foram inevitáveis. Algumas hilárias, outras maldosas e umas tantas que passaram bem perto da verdade. Não dava pra negar que tudo aquilo incomodava. Só o fato de haver boatos para todos os lados sobre o suposto envolvimento entre eles já era desgastante. Talvez Draco tivesse razão ao insistir no anuncio do compromisso, isso colocaria um fim a uma parte do falatório, mas noivado e casamento eram palavras que ela relutava em incorporar à sua vida.

Não se considerava uma pessoa feliz em relacionamentos. Apaixonada por Harry dês dos onze anos e frustrada com sua suposta invisibilidade aos olhos dele até os quinze. Quando finalmente conseguiu o que queria a desilusão com a personalidade individualista dele e sua eterna mania de precisar salvar o mundo sempre a colocavam num segundo, ou até terceiro plano. Então Draco apareceu cheio de más intenções naquela época. Ela sabia que para ele era uma questão de vingança e acabou sendo para ela também, mas o tempo e a convivência mostraram que era sim possível que uma Weasley e um Malfoy se apaixonassem. E mais uma vez tudo foi pelo ralo com a morte de Harry.

Enquanto ela e Draco estavam vivendo longe de tudo aquilo, sendo apenas um casal comum, o assunto havia surgido ocasionalmente. Agora ela sabia que se tratava de uma sondagem da parte dele. Havia até uma razão bem concreta para isso, já que ele não tinha mais família e era uma pessoa notoriamente solitária até eles se reencontrarem. Ainda sim, ela temia que algo desse muito errado no momento que ela dissesse sim ao pedido dele.

E agora havia aquela idéia de filhos. A possibilidade de ser mãe algum dia sempre soou um tanto assustadora para ela, mesmo tendo tido Molly como exemplo em tempo integral. A mãe dela sempre pareceu gostar da casa cheia de filhos, mesmo que isso a deixasse exausta freqüentemente.

O que aconteceria com ela se acabasse engravidando? Abandonaria uma carreira recém iniciada para cuidar de crianças enquanto Draco passava o dia fora, resolvendo assuntos no Ministério, se envolvendo o mínimo possível dos problemas domésticos? Essa simples possibilidade a apavorava, mesmo que a visão dele, tentando lidar com Rose durante a ceia de natal tivesse instigado a curiosidade dela a pensar nisso como um futuro provável para eles.

Ao fim da seção de autógrafos ele apareceu na loja, tão discreto quanto o possível. O lugar estava quase vazio, então apenas uma meia dúzia de pessoas a viu receber um arranjo feito com magnólias brancas.

Nenhum beijo, nenhuma palavra, no máximo um roçar de mãos num carinho discreto e os olhares trocados entre eles. Por trás da máscara de indiferença e escárnio dele, havia um homem que nunca se deu ao luxo de mostrar afeição por nada que não fosse poder. Por trás da máscara de educação e delicadeza dela, havia uma mulher exausta de mentiras e solidão. No fim das contas eles se entendiam muito melhor do que qualquer personagem de livro, eram parecidos em pontos necessários, eram opostos em todo resto.

- Cansada? – ele perguntou discretamente. Ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigada pelas flores. – ela agradeceu esboçando um sorriso fraco e verdadeiro.

- É só o primeiro arranjo de muitos. Sua carreira está só começando, não é? – ele disse tentando não parecer muito atencioso ao assunto.

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim. – ela disse em tom de agradecimento – Havia muita gente comentando sobre você aqui, especulando.

- Não é pra menos depois que a primeira crítica do livro saiu no jornal. Henry Envie e a protagonista envolvidos num caso tórrido e escandaloso enquanto o outro pretendente nerd é passado para trás. Foi meio inevitável não notar alguma semelhança entre mim e o vilão da história. – ele riu.

- Não tenho culpa se você tem cara de vilão. – ela deu de ombros.

- Que graça teria se eu fosse o mocinho? Eu não poderia ter nem a metade do meu charme! Só não gostei de ele ter morrido no final, ele merecia algo melhor que isso. – Draco debochou – Era material muito bom pra acabar morto por um tiro e jogado no mar pra virar comida de peixe.

- O tiro pode ter pegado de raspão e ele caiu no mar por força do disparo. – ela cogitou.

- Sinto cheiro de continuação no ar. – ele provocou.

- Talvez. – ela concordou – Henry Envie merece um final descente, talvez até criar mais alguns problemas.

- "A hora e a vez de Henry Envie". – Draco falou a sugestão de título com total deboche – Diga que ele pode destruir o casamento feliz de Magnólia e aquele bundão que ela chama de marido, diz que sim! – ele brincou. Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Você está ficando impossível! – ela riu – Bem, talvez eu não escreva outro livro a respeito, mas eu ainda posso dar um bom final para Henry Envie, Daniel Malcom, ou Draco Malfoy. – Draco a encarou curioso por um longo tempo.

- E qual seria o final de Draco Malfoy? – ele a encarou com um olhar intimidador.

- Casar com Ginevra Molly Weasley, e que Merlin a proteja de uma decisão tão idiota quanto essa! – Ginny disse enquanto ele a ajudava a se levantar da mesa de autógrafos.

- Eu discordo quanto à parte da decisão idiota. – ele disse sério – Essa é provavelmente a decisão mais inteligente que ela já tomou na vida. E é Ginevra Molly Malfoy de agora em diante. – ele a puxou para perto de si e num movimento rápido eles aparataram na Mansão Malfoy.

É claro que na manhã seguinte a foto dos dois na Floreios e Borrões, abraçados, antes da aparatação estava estampara na primeira página e anunciando para quem quisesse ler que os boatos haviam se confirmado. Eles estavam noivos de fato e não foi de se espantar que Ginny recebesse um berrador de Rony e cartas do resto da família questionando o motivo da pressa?

Gui estava certo quanto à necessidade de um tempo para a família digerir a idéia, mas logo que os preparativos começaram, ao menos Molly, Arthur e as cunhadas de Ginny se engajaram firmemente na empreitada de organizar o casamento da única menina Weasley.

Na noite anterior ao casamento, Ginny chegou a pedir para Draco autorização para dormir na casa dos pais. Draco a encarou desconfiado e não aceitou a proposta nem mesmo por uma questão de tradição. Não estava disposto a permitir que ela escapasse entre seus dedos outra vez, não agora que estava tão próximo de conseguir o queria.

Diante da negativa, ela optou por dormir em um dos quartos de hospedes da mansão e por mais que isso desagradasse Malfoy, ele não conseguiu impedi-la de ter uma noite de "tranqüilidade". Ela sabia que dormiria muito mal e se o dia seguinte era o dia do casamento então era melhor que apenas um deles parecesse miserável. Ela demorou muito para conseguir dormir, repassando mentalmente os detalhes necessários para a realização da pequena cerimônia.

Acabou pegando no sono sem perceber, mas aquele estava longe de ser um sono tranqüilo como ela gostaria.

Viu-se parada a meio caminho do altar montado nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, vestindo um vestido branco feito com renda e tecidos vaporosos. Havia música, havia buchicho e seus sobrinhos corriam pelo gramado rindo e cantando, enquanto ela encarava a figura de Draco no final do caminho. Ela tentou dar um passo em direção ao loiro, mas algo a segurava pelo braço firmemente.

Ela olhou para trás, um mau sinal segundo as tradições, e deparou com um par de olhos verdes encarando-a de maneira acusadora. Ela quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. Ela buscou o apoio de Draco, que esperava por ela, mas não havia nem altar, nem risos, nem música. Tudo a sua volta foi engolido por uma escuridão sem fim e restavam apenas ela e Harry Potter, parados no meio do nada, se olhando.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas toda vez que isso acontecia ele a segurava com mais força. Ela tentou pedir por socorro, chamando o nome de Draco, mas tudo o que ouviu em resposta foi o eco de sua voz. Harry mantinha o olhar severo e desapontado, enquanto ela caia no choro.

- Você está bonita, Ginny. – a voz amargurada de Harry falou por fim – Mais bonita do que quando estávamos juntos.

- Estávamos no meio de uma guerra! – ela disse entre um soluço e outro – Eu não tinha tempo para ficar bonita. – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você só não era feliz. – ele disse acusador – Você nunca foi feliz quando estávamos juntos.

- Como poderia ser? Você estava sempre distante. Sempre salvando o mundo! E eu? Eu era sempre deixada de lado, sozinha, sem nunca saber se você voltaria ou não! E eu estava certa, um dia você não voltou mais.

- E você já estava na cama dele. – Harry a encarou com desprezo – Draco Malfoy, como você pode me trair com ele?

- Oh, não! Não ouse me acusar, ou me olhar com essa cara de quem está sempre coberto de razão! Eu não teria sentido a menor necessidade de me envolver com outra pessoa se você fosse minimamente presente na minha vida! – Ginny gritou histérica.

- Eu estava lutando pra salvar todos nós! – Harry retrucou.

- E todo mundo é grato por isso, inclusive eu, mas nunca houve espaço pra mais ninguém na sua vida além de Voldemort! Ótimo, você escolheu ele e a morte, como eu sempre soube que você faria! – Ginny vociferou – Enquanto isso eu era obrigada a ficar pelos cantos do Largo Grimmauld chorando porque sentia a sua falta! Foi na sua ausência que Draco apareceu e eu me senti viva e querida, mesmo que no começo tudo não passasse de vingança.

- Era para nós estarmos casados! Você me traiu! – Harry adquiria a aparência colérica e aos poucos seu corpo e feições iam mudando até que ele adquirisse a forma de um leão furioso. A fera se lançou atrás dela rugindo, enquanto Ginny corria na escuridão para tentar escapar do ataque.

No desespero da fuga ela se lembrou que aquilo era só um sonho, que logo estaria acordada e ficaria tudo bem. Aquilo não era um leão, aquilo não era Harry Potter, aqueles eram os medos não superados dela. Ela parou de correr, virou-se para o leão e o encarou de maneira tão intensa que o animal não ousou se mexer.

- Você não vai me julgar, nada neste mundo vai fazer isso. Eu não admito que me fale em traição quando já não havia nem mesmo sentimentos me prendendo a Harry Potter. Eu o amei, todos sabem disso, eu devotei anos da minha vida numa paixão sem futuro pelo "Menino que sobreviveu", pra no final ser sempre deixada de lado por ele. Então não me culpe, o erro não foi só meu! – ela falou num tom firme. Então a escuridão foi quebrada por um feixe de luz vindo do céu. Ginny olhou maravilhada para o brilho claro e quente que agora a circulava como uma benção – "Daniel". – ela disse sorrindo – "Deus é meu juiz" e não Harry Potter. Já chega de atormentar a minha mente, já chega de ser tão falso moralista. Eu fiz minha escolha, eu quero ser feliz com a vida que me resta. E a minha felicidade é ao lado De Draco Malfoy.

O leão desapareceu em meio à luz plena que agora cercava tudo ao redor dela. Talvez aquilo fosse a morte, talvez aquilo fosse a libertação, não importava muito. Ela iria abrir os olhos para um futuro e uma vida nova, ela acabara de sepultar em definitivo aquele passado.

_**Seis anos depois...**_

O cheiro da maresia enchia o ar ao redor dela, enquanto o som das ondas batendo nas rochas da praia parecia uma canção antiga e primitiva. Já estava entardecendo enquanto Ginevra observava a garotinha de cabelo loiro avermelhado correr em direção a beira da praia, onde as ondas se desfaziam e molhavam as botinhas dela, fazendo-a gargalha ao sentir a água gelada. Ginny sorriu para ela e observou mais ao longe dois meninos, um pouco maiores, atirando pedrinha no mar.

A tarde estava tranqüila e a praia estaria vazia se não fosse por eles. Três crianças de cabelos loiros, cada um em um tom diferente de dourado. Ouro e prata, ouro puro, ouro e cobre, coravam as três cabecinhas de criança que zanzavam de um lado para o outro brincando. Isso porque ela nunca quis filhos, mas agora não podia culpar apenas Draco por aquele número muito além das expectativas dela.

Scorpius pegou um pedaço de alga marinha na beira do mar e correu para junto do irmão mais novo tentando assustá-lo, ou no mínimo sair correndo com nojo. Vega não desapontou o irmão mais velho, saiu correndo tentando não ser atingido pelo pedaço de alga suja de areia e pingando água salgada, enquanto Serpens, a mais nova, gargalhava com a cena.

Serpens olhou para Ginevra e abriu um sorriso. A menina saiu correndo em direção à mãe com seus passos desajeitados no terreno irregular da praia. Ginny abriu os braços e abaixou no chão para recebê-la, mas a garotinha desviou seu curso e se agarrou a um par de pernas encobertas por uma calça escura, sendo erguida pelo homem loiro em seguida.

Ginny soltou um suspiro resignado e encarou Draco com olhos cheios de despeito. Ele se limitou a rir enquanto a filha tentava bagunçar seus cabelos.

- Eu desisto. Ela não esconde de ninguém que gosta mais de você. – Ginny reclamou enquanto cruzava os braços. Draco beijou a bochecha da esposa, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Acho que o que ela gosta é de como a luz reflete no meu cabelo e fica tentando puxá-lo pra ver mais de perto. – Draco respondeu enquanto a menininha se virava para a mãe esticando os braços para que ela a pegasse no colo também – Está vendo? Já fui trocado. – ele disse quando Ginny segurou a filha.

Draco e Ginevra observaram os dois garotos sentarem no chão para ver com atenção o sol se pôr no mar. Ginny segurou a mão do marido enquanto eles contemplavam juntos a mistura de tons róseos e dourados tingir o céu. Serpens ainda não falava direito, limitou-se a soltar uma risada cristalina quando viu o sol se esconder e como se estivesse no fim de um espetáculo teatral, ela bateu palmas com suas mãozinhas diminutas.

- Depois de seis anos, ver o pôr-do-sol com você ainda me encanta. – Draco sussurrou para ela.

- Dificilmente conseguiríamos trazê-los pra ver o nascer do sol, então nós temos que adaptar as coisas. – ela sorriu dando de ombros.

- Um dia eles verão, de preferência com alguém especial do lado. – Draco respondeu – Feliz aniversário de casamento, senhora Malfoy.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento, senhor Malfoy – ela respondeu com um sorriso antes de beijá-lo. Draco se afastou um pouco quando a filha tentou puxar o cabelo dele outra vez.

- Desconfio de que vamos precisar de uma babá para essa noite. – ele disse e ambos caíram na gargalhada outra vez, antes de receberem um banho de água salgada de Scorpius e Vega.

Draco saiu correndo atrás dos filhos, pegando-os pela cintura, um em cada braço, enquanto Ginny levava Serpens no colo. Eles voltaram para a casa em Bath, com as crianças, enquanto a noite caia.

_**Nota da Autora: Pois é. Fim de Fic. Nomes bizarros para filhos não são exclusividade de Harry Potter e Bella Cullen. Para os curiosos quanto aos nomes dos pequenos Malfoy ai vai: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (o mais velho), Vega Hydrus Malfoy (o do meio), Serpens Hydra Malfoy (a rapa do taxo, ou caldeirão). Esse foi um capítulo bem mais leve, eu tava cansada do drama. Mantive a tradição de nomes de constelações que a família Black tem. Espero que tenham gostado. COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE DEUS!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
